· El Jardín Del Edén ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Ella nunca esperó volver a verlo. Es feliz, con una nueva mejor amiga, una nueva familia. Es feliz ¿no? ¿Qué pasa cuando, después de tantos años, Bella se encuentra con los Cullen, que han añadido a alguien más a su familia? Traduccion. CANCELADA.
1. Prologo

*Pues primero antes que nada esta historia no me pertence, solo es una **traduccion**. Seguramente algunos ya reconocen la historia, los que no les recomiendo que la lean es buenisima. Como ya sabran la historia ya habia sido traducida, pero solo los primeros tres capitulos y el prologo, y pues he decidido terminar de traducirla porque ame esta historia, es genial y quiero compartirla xD y pues aqui esta. Y obviamente tengo la autorizacion de la autora para hacerlo...

Les aclaro que la historia no esta terminada aun, solo tiene 18 capitulos mas el prologo. La autora esta bloqueada con esta historia y por lo tanto no sabe cuando podra terminarla. No se si quieran seguir leyendola pero vale la pena!! Solo espero que la autora pueda terminar la historia algun dia, porque me quede con ganas de leer el final xD

Creo que eso es todo. Solo me queda aclarles que este capitulo al igual que los otros tres siguientes no los he traducido yo. La traductora original me dio permiso de usarlos en esta traduccion.**  
**

**Autora:** nyckii

**Historia original:** h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 0 3 8 2 3 1 / 1 / G a r d e n _ o f _ E d e n

**Traductora original:** PiRRa

**Traduccion original:** h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 0 7 9 3 3 7 / 1 / E l _ j a r d i n _ d e l _ E d e n

* * *

**Prologo**

* * *

"Vamos a dar un paseo."

Él la llevó por el bosque, parando al principio del sendero.

Ella miró la distancia entre la casa y donde estaba. No era lejos.

Giró su cara hacia Edward, con sus grandes ojos marrones.

"Está bien, hablemos."

Él miró hacia los árboles, inspirando profundamente.

"Bella, nos vamos."

"¿Por qué ahora? Otro año..."

"Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos¿cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar."

Ella le miró, sin comprender.

El la miró fríamente.

"Cuando dices nosotros..."

"Me refiero a mí y a mi familia."

Bella cerró los ojos, sacudiendo su cabeza de forma brusca.

"Vale. Voy contigo."

"No puedes, Bella. El lugar adonde vamos... no es apropiado para ti."

"El sitio apropiado para mí es aquel en el que tú estés."

"No te convengo, Bella."

"No seas ridículo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida."

"Mi mundo no es para ti."

"¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!"

No dijo nada por un largo rato, mirando al suelo sin mirar a nada en realidad.

Cuando alzó la vista, el habitual color dorado de sus ojos se había derretido, congelado en puro topacio.

"Bella, no quiero que me acompañes"

Ella dio un paso atrás, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Tú... no... me quieres?"

"No."

Miró hacia el bosque al hablar de nuevo.

"En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho."

"No. No lo hagas."

"No me convienes, Bella."

Una lágrima solitaria calló por la mejilla de ella. De pronto, las lágrimas le jugaron una mala pasada y empezaron a caer rápidamente, fluyendo como una cascada por su cara.

"Lo sabía."

Ella colapsó, hundiéndose en el suelo.

La mirada de él, fría y sin emociones, se alarmó con el incremento de las lágrimas.

Él fue a ayudarla, pero rápidamente retiró su mano, sus ojos fríos estuvieron a punto de derretirse al verla llorar.

"Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, que yo… yo no soy suficiente. No soy suficientemente guapa, suficientemente perfecta." Su tono era amargo, casi venenoso.

Ella tomó aire antes de continuar.

"Debí haberlo sabido. Ojalá aquella estúpida furgoneta me hubiera hecho trizas.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, e inhaló profundamente.

Ella miró hacia arriba, susurrando, "No tienes que decir nada Edward. Ahora sé que nunca me amaste, solo fue un gran juego para ti. Bien, adivina qué: ganaste.

Los sollozos quebraron su cuerpo y se restregó sus ojos en silencio.

"Pero, puedo prometerte una cosa. Nunca te olvidaré, nunca. Lo siento si no fui suficiente."

"Lo siento" Ella miró hacia arriba, parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas según él pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

Él se inclinó, dejando un suave beso sobre sus labios.

Ella cerró los ojos, intentando mantener la sensación de sus labios en la memoria.

Una brisa antinatural sopló tras ella. Parpadeó y abrió los ojos.

Él se había ido.

Pudo sentir crecer las lágrimas.

Amor, vida, sentido… todo se había ido.

Se acurrucó tomando la forma de un ovillo, intentando alejar el dolor que rebosaba en su cuerpo.

"Hm… Eso fue divertido."

Bella dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar del que procedía el sonido, una voz de soprano.

"Estoy sorprendida. Lo he visto entero… sin que tu vampiro me detectara."

"Déjame sola."

"Oh, lo siento pero eso sería imposible. Como sabes, tu Edward mató a mi James, y eso no quedará sin venganza," gruñó Victoria, "aunque, por supuesto, él ya no es más _tu _Edward¿verdad?"

Sonrió con suficiencia ante el temblor de los ojos de Bella que se tensaban, mientras jadeaba en busca de aire.

"Ya veo lo que te ocurre cuando hablo de Edward. Pero tú… te mereces este dolor."

Victoria se arrodillo de una forma excesivamente familiar.

"Mátame. No quiero vivir de ninguna manera."

Victoria se enderezó, mirando a la chica por un momento, antes de hablar.

"Tienes razón. Él te ha dejado. Sorprendente… él era muy… protector contigo."

Bella se agarró su pecho cuando ella hablo de… él.

"No te mataré. Pero por cientos de años, podrás recordar este día, recordar, a tu Edward," puso cara de desprecio al decir su nombre, "¡vivirás con este dolor para siempre!"

Se inclinó hacia delante, a centímetros de la cara aterrorizada de Bella, sonriendo triunfal.

"Mi venganza," dijo, hundiendo sus dientes en el cuello de Bella.

Bella sintió el veneno extendiéndose por sus venas, el fuego quemándola sin control.

Gritó dos veces, gateando entre los helechos.

Victoria rió, desapareciendo lentamente de la visión de Bella.

Entonces Bella vio la cara de Edward ante ella, radiante y perfecta. _¿Por qué ¿Por qué me haces esto?_

Retorciéndose de dolor, la oscuridad la consumió.

* * *


	2. Para y mira

**Autora:** nyckii

**Traductora original:** PiRRa

**Traduccion original:** h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 0 7 9 3 3 7 / 1 / E l _ j a r d i n _ d e l _ E d e n

* * *

Edward jugaba con el lápiz entre sus manos, intentando dejar de prestar atención al insistente vampiro que tenía a su lado.

"Te lo estoy diciendo Edward, tienes que hablarle a Eden sobre Bella algún día."

"No estoy preparado todavía," gruñó Edward.

"Aún duele pensar en ella…"

Eso hizo callar a Emmett. Edward se encorvó en su silla, intentando ignorar las coquetas miradas que cada chica en esa clase, le estaba enviando.

Un momento después, Emmett continuó con la conversación, empujando sus pensamientos en la cabeza de Edward esta vez.

_Ella merece saberlo._

Edward le lanzó varias puñaladas con la mirada, mientras Emmett deliberadamente la evitaba, de repente los ojos de Edward se agrandaron inquietos.

_Sólo dos minutos más para la campana… dos minutos más… puedo hacerlo… pensaba._

En el segundo en el que sonó la campana, se levantó rápidamente, ignorando los pensamientos de Emmett.

"Ehh Edward, no me hagas esto." Le cortó, con la mirada fija en la puerta de la clase.

Frustrado, Edward se volvió, preguntándose el por qué del alboroto que se había formado.

Suspiros y cuchicheos circularon rápidamente por la clase a la par que dos chicas caminaban hacia el profesor.

Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron. Eran vampiras.

_¿Cómo¿Cómo me he perdido esto?_

Edward cerró sus ojos, apretando la mandíbula mientras se concencentraba intensamente en sus pensamientos.

Nada.

De nuevo lo intentó, poniendo en ello toda la fuerza de su poder.

Y de nuevo, nada.

Y entonces, le golpeó.

Una fuerte fragancia a freesia le hizo pedazos, venía del frente de la clase.

Horrorizado, abrió sus ojos mirando entre las dos chicas que estaban de pie ante él.

La primera tenía el pero marrón castaño hasta los hombros, y era alta y delgada. Había algo curioso… familiar en ella, pero Edward no supo qué, dirigiendo la mirada a la otra chica.

Era una chica preciosa que quitaba el aliento, con el pelo fino color caoba cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda. Pero lo más asombroso de ella, eran sus _ojos_. Eran del típico color topacio, pero con inusuales motas de color chocolate flotando en él.

La fragancia la irradiaba _ella_.

Edward sintió a su corazón dar una sacudida y luego caer en picado. Ahora lo recordaba…

Los ojos color chocolate, el lujurioso pelo caoba… el aroma puro a freesia llamándole…

Pero esta vez no había sangre cantando para él. Era _ella_ puramente quien le cantaba. Deseaba tanto tocarla, tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos…

"Bella," susurró.

Emmett se giró mirándole, en shock_. ¿Estás seguro?_

"Por supuesto," susurró Edward, sin apartar los ojos de ella.

Emmett miró, impactado. Edward nunca había actuado así, ni siquiera con Eden.

_¿De verdad es ella¿Después de tantos años? Pero… ella estaba muerta._

Emmett se partió la cabeza intentando buscar una razón plausible. ¿Por qué está aquí¿Por qué ahora?

Tantas preguntas sin respuesta…

Ella echó una mirada rápida, como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos.

Pero… había algo diferente en ella.

Como si alguien hubiera muerto… podías verlo en sus ojos. Todo el dolor, la pena, la angustia resurgiendo.

En el momento en que miró a los impacientes ojos de Edward, éste se congeló.

Los ojos de ella eran insensibles, las motas color chocolate centellearon maliciosamente, y ella resuelta giró de nuevo la cabeza, mirando a cualquier parte, menos a ellos.

El profesor, después de quedarse un momento embobado con las chicas, se levantó para presentarlas.

"Estas dos preciosas jóvenes estarán con nosotros el resto del curso."

_Preciosas. Y yo estaré mirando a estos dos bonitos y perfectos cuerpos durante ese tiempo._

Edward gruñó suavemente, dirigiendo al profesor Sondal una mirada asesina.

Emmett puso con cuidado una restrictiva mano en su hombro, sentándolo de nuevo.

"Estas son Ángela King e Isabel Swan."

_¿Ángela Weber? No puede ser… pero… Bella e Isabel…_ pensó Edward, completamente perplejo.

Isabel miró al profesor, sus ojos centelleaban con enfado al dirigir la mirada a Edward, y dijo con una voz suave como la seda e irresistible, "Prefiero Bella."

El profesor situó a las chicas a sus nuevos asientos, antes de leer algo sobre Romeo y Julieta.

Qué apropiado, pensó Edward.

El chico sentado al lado de Bella estaba hiperventilando, centrado en inspirar y espirar.

Casi al final de la clase, el chico se giró hacia ella, sudando profusamente, y preguntó con voz inestable, "Um, tú ehh… tienes eh… n-novio?"

Ella sonrió de forma angelical, deslumbrando momentáneamente al chico, y murmuró, "Oh, lo siento, pero si, lo tengo."

Edward siseó, demasiado bajo para oídos humanos. Pensó que había visto los labios de ella torcerse, divertida.

El chico permaneció deslumbrado por el resto de la clase, encantado, sin quitar los ojos de la cara de ella, o de su cuerpo, por aquello.

Tan pronto como sonó la sirena, Bella y Ángela se levantaron de sus asientos fluidamente y ya estaban en la puerta antes de que el profesor se hubiera despedido.

El profesor las dejó pasar. _Sólo esta vez. Es todo lo que puedo hacer si he estado mirando esos cuerpazos esta última hora._

Edward se levantó también, pero Emmett suavemente le cortó.

_Estoy seguro de que necesita tiempo. Dale un poco para que reflexione las cosas, y_ luego, habla con ella.

Edward relajó su rígida posición gradualmente, y asintió, estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de su hermano.

Miró a la puerta por la que ella había salido con melancolía.

_Todo esto es culpa mía._


	3. Lo juro

**Autora:** nyckii

**Traductora original:** PiRRa

**Traduccion original:** h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 0 7 9 3 3 7 / 1 / E l _ j a r d i n _ d e l _ E d e n

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Tan pronto como sonó la campana, Bella estaba fuera de su lugar h estaba atravesando apurada la puerta, con Ángela un paso por detrás.

No le gustaron las miradas que el profesor le había estado lanzando a Bella…

Pandillas de estudiantes manaban fuera de las clases, atascando e inundando los pasillos.

Cuando se hizo necesario, Bella empezó a abrirse camino a través, algunas veces, sonriendo para deslumbrar a algún estudiante. Eso hacía mucho más fácil empujarlos y pasar.

Ángela se estaba poniendo nerviosa, viendo cada movimiento que hacía ella con prudencia.

"Ey Bell¿Quieres que busque a Trent? Puedo verlo ahora mismo…"

"¡No! No, por favor no lo llames," susurró ella frenéticamente.

Los ojos dorados de Ángela se agrandaron, y comprensiva hizo un gesto cariñoso. Sonrió gentilmente, cogiendo el brazo de Bella más fuerte y procedió a empujarla a través del grupo de gente que charlaban cerca de sus taquillas.

Bella vio como los ojos de ellos se agrandaban mientras ellas pasaban, vio como sus bocas formaban una O perfecta mientras dejaban la conversación a medias.

Normalmente, se habría reído ante aquello, pero en aquel momento, estaba realmente angustiada, y Ángela era la única que podía lograr calmarla.

Ángela intentó arrastrarla hasta su siguiente clase, pero Bella tiró de su brazo para otro lado hasta llegar al coche, un Porsche Carrera plateado.

Rápidamente abrió el coche y se metió en él, pasó la mano hacia el asiento del copiloto para desbloquear la puerta para Ángela.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, pero estaba concentrada en respirar.

"Bell¿Qué está pasando? Los Cullen están aquí… ¿y qué?"

"Nunca te conté la historia entera¿verdad?!

Ángela la miro a los ojos, completamente confusa.

Bella miró afuera, a las piceas y los árboles de pino de Sitka que le rodeaban, tomo aliento antes de girarse y mirar a la cara a su mejor amiga.

"Antes de que fuera supuestamente asesinada, Edward… él y su familia me dejaron, me dijo que nunca me había amado, que no era… suficientemente buena para él. Justo después de que se fue, fui atacada y transformada por otro vampiro."

Dejó los detalles más "gore" fuera, y por supuesto, Ángela conocía el dolor de la transformación.

Suspirando, Bella terminó su historia y se giró hacia Ángela, encontrándose con sus ojos.

Estaban horrorizados, pero de pronto se llenaron de furia y odio.

"¿Cómo puede alguien, cualquiera hacer… hacerte esto Bella? Bella, tan dulce y agradable y cariñosa…"

"Ang, está bien. Estoy intentando olvidarlos, pero es duro ahora¿sabes? Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, especialmente ahora que están aquí, en este instituto."

Ángela estrechó los ojos, mirando a Bella.

"Todo bien Bell, escúpelo. Sé que me estás mintiendo sobre algo."

Los labios de Bella empezaron a temblar, pero consiguió dejarlo en una temblorosa sonrisa.

"Me conoces demasiado bien, Ang."

La única respuesta de Ángela fue alzar las cejas, intentando hacer responder a Bella.

"Es solo, ellos me hicieron mucho daño. Estaba preparada, iba a morir cuando llegó ese vampiro. Pero no lo hice. Y, pensé que estaba sobrellevando las cosas, contigo, Trent, Joshua, Samuel y Janine. Por favor, sabes que no estoy mintiendo. Pero, tenía un futuro con ellos, una familia de verdad. Edward fue mi único y verdadero amor, y Alice… Alice era mi mejor amiga."

Al terminar de hablar, Bella estaba doblada en dos, temblando descontroladamente con sollozos secos. Aterrorizada por su amiga, Ángela la recogió en sus brazos, meciéndola suavemente hasta que el silencio llenó el coche.

"Gracias Ang. Sé que puedo contar contigo."

"Bell, eres mi mejor amiga. No dejaré que nadie más te haga daño de esta manera, nunca."

Las dos amigas se abrazaron antes de salir del coche juntas.

"Sabes que nos hemos perdido la clase entera de gobierno," comentó Ángela, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Por supuesto. Podemos dejarla hasta mañana… solo faltan 5 minutos para que suene la campana de todos modos.

Antes de que tomaran caminos separados, Bella apartó a un lado a Angela, siseando, "¿Me prometes no contárselo a nadie?"

"¿Ni siquiera a Trent?"

"NO."

"¿Ni siquiera a Josh?" ahora estaba suplicando.

"N-O."

"Vale," refunfuñó sombría. Bella se rió, dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello y girándose para irse.

"Bell, lo tendrán que saber pronto."

"Lo sé." Los ojos de Bella danzaron inmóviles. No era capaz de imaginar qué le dirían… cómo se preguntarían porque lo había escondido durante treinta años…

Caminó hacia su clase de trigonometría, escabulléndose hacia la fila de atrás para evitar miradas curiosas.

Miró hacia la primera fila, donde Edward estaba sentado, con el brazo por encima del hombro de otra vampira con rizos color miel.

Aquella chica le recordó a Bella a un ángel, con ojos grandes, un cuerpo pequeño, y por supuesto, el pelo. Era preciosa, y también inolvidable.

Bella miró sus cuerpos entrelazados. La frase, "si las miradas matasen", corría por su mente.

Una mano envolvió las suyas, y ella saltó, como culpable. Maldición… había olvidado que Trent estaba en esa clase con ella.

Bella se giró a mirarle, sonriendo reluctante. La encantaba tenerle con ella, pero hoy… no era exactamente el mejor día para ello. Considerando el hecho de que él podía interpretar sus sentimientos y las causas de ellos.

Enmascaró cuidadosamente sus sentimientos con una falsa sensación de disfrutar de su primer día de clase, y estudiar con él, una brillante sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Bella absorbió cada detalle; su desaliñado pelo negro, su melódica sonrisa, sus músculos, su buena forma física, el modo en que la ropa se ajustaba a su pecho, brazos, piernas…

Trent la miró curioso, sintiendo lo que ella irradiaba y porqué.

Se puso de pié, echando un vistazo al reloj… dos minutos para que empezara la clase, y con la profesora convenientemente llenando su quinta copa de café de la mañana, por el momento.

Ella sonrió tímidamente, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Sorprendido, él puso los suyos alrededor de la cintura de ella, mirándola a los ojos. Ella le buscó y lo besó en los labios.

Antes de que él se diera cuenta, ella se había alejado, sonriendo abiertamente. Por el rabillo del ojos, vio a Edward ponerse tenso e incómodo.

Reluctante, Trent dejó irse a Bella, entrelazando sus dedos juntos en su lugar y sentándose justo cuando la profesora entraba, llevando un montón de copias de papeles y una taza de café.

Cuando la profesora comenzó la lección, agradecido por olvidar presentar a los dos nuevos estudiantes, Trent se inclinó, colocando un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de ella.

"Ey¿estás bien, cariño? Pareces muy nerviosa."

"No, estoy bien," contestó ella, pateándose mentalmente por no saber encubrirse mejor.

Se volvió a su sitió, aún dudoso, pero había pillado el asunto.

El día pasó sin mayor incidente hasta la comida.

Trent se reunió con Bella en su taquilla, mientras metía todos los libros en ella, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

"¿Preparada?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió, tomando su mano y apretándola.

Se encontraron con Ángela y Josh, que seguían en su línea… besándose el uno al otro cada vez que un chico o una chica caminaba hacia ellos con el intención de pedirle una cita.

Ángela se rio ante la expresión de la cara Bella.

"Todo es parte del juego, Bell," rió tontamente, guiñándole un ojo.

La gente rechazada por la pareja feliz, se marchaba abatida, hasta que veían a Bella y Trent. Un chico bastante persistente caminó hacia ellos, sus ojos se encendieron mientras miraba a Bella de arriba abajo.

Rápidamente, Trent le dio un beso apasionado, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Ella respondió, besándolo igual de apasionadamente.

La cafetería entera, incluyendo los profesores, los Cullen y los camareros los miraron intimidados y sorprendidos.

Ellos dejaron de besarse para tomar algo de aire ante la abatida mirada de cada uno de los humanos de aquel lugar.

Edward en la esquina, lanzó una mirada de ira a Trent, mientras los penetrantes ojos de Alice iba de la pareja a su hermano. El resto de la familia estaba sentada en estado de shock, con los ojos como platos y los labios fruncidos.

Bella sacudió su cabeza y sonrió a su novio.

Bella, Trent, Josh y Ángela se sentaron en una mesa, ignorando repetidamente las invitaciones de otros grupos para sentarse con ellos, Alice danzó fuera de su asiento y se sentó al lado de Bella.

Dándose cuenta de aquello, Bella se levantó, agarró sus cosas y salió de la cafetería. Ángela la vio irse, confundida, hasta que vio a la duendecilla Cullen detrás de ellos.

Ángela también se levantó y siguió a Bella, murmurando hacia los chicos, "Quedaros ahí. Tengo que hablar con Bella, a solas." Enfatizó la última palabra.

Trent y Josh intercambiaron mirada, y coincidieron al encogerse de hombros. Se giraron hacia la vampira que estaba frente a ellos, preguntando cortésmente, "¿Podemos ayudarte?"

"No, todo está bien," murmuró antes de caminar lentamente de regreso a su mesa.

Alice miró a la puerta de la cafetería por el resto de la hora, pero Bella y Ángela se negaron a entras, y al final se fue de la cafetería dolida y decepcionada.

Bella y Ángela se quedaron en el coche el resto de la comida, en un silencio conspiratorio.

"¿Van a venir los chicos, Ang?"

"No. Les dije que no lo hicieran."

"Bien. No sé cuanto más podré con esto. Duele tanto siquiera verlos… y sé que además he sido reemplazada."

"Ángela sintió el dolor de su amiga, la rodeó con los brazos y la abrazó gentilmente.

"No te preocupes. Encontraremos una forma de salir de esto. Lo juro."


	4. La verdad

**Nota de traductora:**

_Hola! Pues de nuevo les aclaro que este cap yo lo he traducido. Es mi primer traducción así que espero que haya quedado bien, espero que no haya alguna frase incoherente o difícil de entender. Si es así, pues me lo dicen, ya lo he revisado pero quien sabe. No estoy muy segura, pero espero que les agrade aunque sea un poco xD Cualquier cosa me dicen, va?_

**Autora: **nyckii

**Traductora:** Yuli

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

Sus manos apretaron fuertemente el volante, mientras se alejaban de la escuela.

Trent se sentó a lado de ella, haciendo reconfortantes círculos en su brazo.

—Bell, ¿qué está pasando?

Ella suspiró, mientras pasaba nerviosamente sus dedos sobre su cabello marrón.

—Nada. No te preocupes por mí.

Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente, cuando él leyó sus emociones. Lentamente se inclinó en el asiento, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

Bella recordó que aquello era algo que Edward haría en situaciones frustrantes, y... dejo de pensar en eso, el dolor estaba invadiéndola.

Con los ojos cerrados, Trent murmuró: —Bell, se que estas mintiendo. Necesito saber que está pasando AHORA.

Ella siguió en silencio, mientras miraba el camino frente a ella, una precaución innecesaria.

— ¡Bell! ¡Háblame!

Ángela y Josh que estaban sentados en el asiento trasero, intercambiaron miradas ansiosas.

Ángela decidió intervenir en ese momento.

— Trent, basta. Sólo terminaras lastimándola. _De nuevo._

El la miro, estaba enfureciendo. Ella lo miraba fríamente desde atrás, esperando su decisión. Los ojos dorados de Trent comenzaron a oscurecerse_._

Ángela lo miró ferozmente —No me lo hagas -le amenazó.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, cuando se dio cuenta de lo ella estaba diciendo. Se volvió para mirar a Bella que mantenía la cabeza inclinada lejos de él.

Vacilante, él tocó su hombro con una mano temblorosa. Cuando la tocó, ella ladeó la cabeza, escudriñando su rostro.

A ella no le gusto lo que vio, la cólera reflejada en sus ojos. Horrorizada, se alejó de él, y con su cabello escondió su rostro de él.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Trent pudo ver el horror reflejado en su hermoso rostro, ella se volvió, y evito mirarlo por el resto del camino.

Una vez más, luchó contra la rabia que empezaba a invadirlo y consumirlo, por Bella. Su Bell.

_Bell. Te estoy perdiendo. No puedo. Primero muero antes de que me dejes. No quiero lastimarte mas..._

Enfadado dirigió la mirada hacia los bosques de Alaska.

Ángela no apartó la mirada de su "hermano". Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Estaba dejando que la rabia lo controlara, lastimando a todos, a todo en su camino. Incluyendo a Bella.

_Querida Bell. No dejaré que te siga haciendo esto. Te ayudaré. Lo cambiaré. No mereces esto..._

Josh, parpadeó nerviosamente mientras miraba a los tres peligrosos vampiros, se acercó a Ángela mientras le pasaba una brazo por sus hombros.

_Si las miradas mataran, _pensó preocupado_, Seria el único en pie._

_

* * *

_

Bella estacionó el coche, pisando fuertemente el freno y se dirigió a la casa antes de que los otros pudieran reaccionar.

La acogedora casa de campo, que parecía demasiado pequeña para seis vampiros agitados, estaba en un lejano claro en el bosque. Un pequeño camino de tierra conducía hacia ella, con rocas y guijarros dispersos en él. En la distancia, un rió corría, y caía por una cascada para terminar el pequeño lago que estaba más abajo.

Una vez a adentro, Bella siguió caminando, pasando a Samuel y Janine, que estaban en la cocina charlando. Ellos se detuvieron a mitad de la frase, viendo como ella pasaba casi corriendo, obviamente molesta. Intercambiaron una mirada y rápidamente siguieron a Bella hasta su habitación.

Ángela aclaró su garganta fuertemente, anunciando

—Sé por qué está molesta. Déjenme explicarles.

Trent se giró hacia ella, gruñendo amenazadoramente.

— ¡¿Lo sabías?!

— ¿Por qué habría de decírtelo? Es _obvio_ que ella no quiere que lo sepas todavía, y no estabas de humor para entenderlo.

Un gruñido salió por sus labios al mismo tiempo que intentaba abalanzarse sobre ella.

Josh intervino, poniendo una mano en su pecho.

— No te atrevas a tocarla, o lo pagaras -susurró.

Receloso, Trent inclino la espalda, pero el dolor lo invadió cuando escucharon un pequeño, pero desgarrador sonido.

Sollozos. Bella estaba llorando...

Trent se dejo caer en un sofá, dejando caer la cabeza en sus manos.

— ¿Qué he hecho?

Janine llegó a su lado rápidamente, acomodando su largo cabello rojo detrás de su hombro. Paso un reconfortante brazo alrededor de sus hombros —Trent, cariño, todo va a estar bien. Nos encargaremos de ello.

El resto de la familia estuvo de acuerdo, y corearon — "No te preocupes, ella está bien", "Bella estará bien" y, "Hermano, aquí estamos"

Trent miró hacia arriba, con la ansiedad reflejada en sus ojos.

- ¿Pero y si no? -preguntó, intranquilo. Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando sus pies, por la ventana, cualquier cosa menos a él.

Aun así, continuó.

- Ella no lo sabe todavía. Y... tengo miedo de que me odie cuando lo sepa.

De repente, los sollozos cesaron, la casa quedo en silencio.

Ángela hablo, sus ojos destellaron furia. -Es tiempo. Debes decírselo ahora.

Trent miró a cada miembro de la familia, suplicando una salvación. Pero cada uno asintió, estando de acuerdo con Ángela.

Trent se puso de pie y atravesó la habitación, dirigió una última mirada hacia a atrás, antes de abrir la puerta y salir.

La puerta crujió al cerrarse.

Josh rompió el silencio, murmurando :— ¿Alguien tiene sed? Yo realmente necesito ir a cazar.

Janine paso por delante de él, lanzándole una mirada asesina por escoger el mejor momento para querer ir a cazar. Samuel estaba en la puerta, con los ojos cerrados mientras se frotaba la frente.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Josh. Todos lo miraron incrédulos, incapaces de creer su... indiferencia a la situación.

Cuando el silencio se hizo ridículo, Ángela, rodo los ojos, tomo la mano de su compañero y salió precipitadamente de la habitación.

— Vamos —masculló.

_Cualquier cosa por sacarlo de allí_, pensó ásperamente.

* * *

- Hay -murmuró Trent nervioso.

Ella giró su cabeza lejos, negándose a mirarlo.

Él suspiró. Se fue a sentar a la cama junto a ella. Esto iba a ser difícil.

En cuanto lo sintió a su lado, Bella se alejó.

- Lo siento mucho. Yo... yo no debí haberme comportado así. Y... bueno, espero que puedas encontrar el perdón en tu corazón.

- ¿Perdón por qué? ¿Por intentar lastimarme? ¿Por pensar en hacerlo? No acepto hasta que lo aclares.

Él se alejó, dolido por la crueldad y amargura de su voz. Poco a poco volvió a su posición original. _Ella tenía toda la razón para reaccionar de esta manera, de sentirse de esa manera conmigo._

Él la tomo de su barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo. Ella no lo miró a los ojos, gruñó ferozmente.

De repente, su intuición, lo hizo arrodillarse a su lado.

Esta vez, ella no se aparto de él, se limitó a cerrar los ojos.

— Bella, es importante que me escuches. Necesito explicarte. Yo... yo tengo que decirte algo. Un secreto que debí haberte dicho desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque, necesito que las cosas entre nosotros estén bien. No puedo dejarlo así. Esto lastima mucho. No podría soportar estar lejos de ti.

Ella vaciló, apretó fuertemente sus ojos cerrados, como si se estuviera concentrando en algo.

De repente, sus ojos se abrieron, escrutando su rostro: el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, el temblor de sus labios...

Ella asintió, y susurró:

—Dímelo.

Él, sonrió con gratitud, respirando profundamente antes de empezar su historia...

— ¿Cuánto sabes de mi vida como humano? —preguntó.

— No mucho —admitió Bella, mirándolo. La curiosidad la invadió.

- Te hablare sobre ello. Probablemente más de lo que siempre quisiste saber.

Hizo una pausa, recolectando sus pensamientos antes de hablar. Recordando aquellos tiempos demasiado bien...

* * *

_Trent se mantenía a la distancia, silenciosamente admirándola. Esa es mi chica, pensó orgulloso._

_Sasha bailaba en el centro de la habitación, dando vuelta con gracia con su compañero de baile. El estudio su aspecto cuando ella giro por delante de él, una enorme sonrisa enyesada. Su sedoso cabello castaño, estaba amarrado en una trenza, algunos de sus cabellos caían casualmente en el lado izquierdo de su rostro._

_Él recordó la mirada en su rostro cuando ella salió del vestidor. Ella había girado suavemente, luciendo su vestido de baile. Estaba hecho licra color marrón. Su estomago quedaba ligeramente al descubierto, aunque lo suficiente para que el pudiera admirarlo. Su falda llegaba al piso, su espalda estaba totalmente expuesta, una pequeña, y casi invisible cuerda unía el frente del vestido, un gran parte de su pecho también estaba expuesto, hojas de oro cubrían sus pechos, los delgados y finos brazos de Sasha llevaban guantes hasta los codos, tenía unos brazales que los detenían, mientras unían dos finas hojas de seda a cada uno de sus brazos. Con cada movimiento que hacía, su vestido brillaba, añadiendo un aura de elegancia a su belleza. Para completar el conjunto, había colocado alrededor de su cuello un collar topacio y una diadema en su cabello._

_Trent no pudo contener un jadeo. Su belleza estaba más acentuada que nunca._

_Ella rió, un adorable, y suave sonido._

_- ¿Trent? ¿Mudo? ¡Estoy sorprendida!_

_Él salió de su aturdimiento y sonrió por su broma._

_Trent King tiene algo que decir sobre todos y todo. Esta noche las cosas cambiaron considerablemente._

_Él dio un paso hacia ella, tentado a besarla, sus labios color rosa. Ella vio su intención y estir una perfecta y cuidadoa mano para detenerlo._

_— No. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me tomo este maquillaje?_

_— Vamos Sasha. Sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo._

_Él puso su mirada de cachorrito, deslumbrándola._

_— Bueno está bien... uno pequeño no lastimará._

_Él lo tomo como un sí. El tiro de ella hacia él, envolvió su cintura con sus brazos y la beso suavemente._

_Se quedaron así por un buen momento. Rompiendo el momento, una voz grito — ¡Grant! ¡Debes estar en treinta minutos!_

_Sasha se volvió hacia él, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro._

_— Tengo que ir a practicar. Te quedaras, ¿no?_

_El dolor empezaba a reflejarse en sus ojos, cuando él bromeó — ¿Lo dudas?_

_Ella sonrió radiante, antes de girarse y dejar la habitación._

_Ahora, aquí estaba parado, mirando su amado baile a través de la habitación, contento de estar ahí y mirarla por siempre..._

_

* * *

_

Trent se detuvo, tomando la reacción de Bella. Ella se sentó, con una expresión de piedra en su hermosa cara.

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que me estés hablando de tu hermosa, novia humana? —preguntó irritada.

— Ese no es el punto. Vamos a llegar a mi... situación pronto. Sé paciente.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, pero asintió para que siguiera, ansiosa por conocer la historia completa.

Cerrando los ojos, Trent continuó, recordando sus días como humano...


	5. Sasha

**Nota de traductora:**

_Hola! Pues de nuevo les aclaro que este cap yo lo he traducido. Es mi primer traduccion asi que espero que haya quedado bien, espero que no haya alguna frase incoherente o dificil de entender. Si es asi, pues me lo dicen, ya lo he revisado pero quien sabe. No estoy muy segura, pero espero que les agrade aunque sea un poco xD Cualquier cosa me dicen, va?_

**Autora: **nyckii

**Traductora:** Yuli

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

Sus manos apretaron fuertemente el volante, mientras se alejaban de la escuela.

Trent se sentó a lado de ella, haciendo reconfortantes círculos en su brazo.

- Bell, ¿que esta pasando?

Ella suspiro, mientras pasaba nerviosamente sus dedos sobre su cabello marrón.

- Nada. No te preocupes por mi.

Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente, cuando el leyó sus emociones. Lentamente se inclino en el asiento, pellizcandose el puente de la nariz.

Bella recordó que aquello era algo que Edward haría en situaciones frustrantes, y... dejo de pensar en eso, el dolor estaba invadiéndola.

Con los ojos cerrados, Trend murmuro - Bell, se que estas mintiendo. Necesito saber que esta pasando AHORA.

Ella siguió en silencio, mientras miraba el camino frente a ella, una precaución innecesaria.

- ¡Bell! ¡Hablame!

Angela y Josh que estaban sentados en el asiento trasero, intercambiaron miradas ansiosas.

Angela decidió intervenir en ese momento.

- Trent, basta. Solo terminaras lastimandola. _De nuevo._

El la miro, estaba enfureciendo. Ella lo miraba fríamente desde atrás, esperando su decisión. Los ojos dorados de Trent comenzaron a oscurecerse_._

Angela lo miro ferozmente - No me lo hagas -le amenazo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, cuando se dio cuenta de lo ella estaba diciendo. Se volvió para mirar a Bella que mantenía la cabeza inclinada lejos de el.

Vacilante, el toco su hombro con una mano temblorosa. Cuando la toco, ella ladeo la cabeza, escudriñando su rostro.

A ella no le gusto lo que vio, la cólera reflejada en sus ojos. Horrorizada, se alejo de el, y con su cabello escondió su rostro de el.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Trent pudo ver el horror reflejado en su hermoso rostro, ella se volvió, y evito mirarlo por el resto del camino.

Una vez mas, lucho contra la rabia que empezaba a invadirlo y consumirlo, por Bella. Su Bell.

_Bell. Te estoy perdiendo. No puedo. Primero muero antes de que me dejes. No quiero lastimarte mas..._

Enfadado dirigió la mirada hacia los bosques de Alaska.

Angela no aparto la mirada de su "hermano". Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Estaba dejando que la rabia lo controlara, lastimando a todos, a todo en su camino. Incluyendo a Bella.

_Querida Bell. No dejare que te siga haciendo esto. Te ayudare. Lo cambiare. No mereces esto..._

Josh, parpadeo nerviosamente mientras miraba a los tres peligrosos vampiros, se acerco a Angela mientras le pasaba una brazo por sus hombros.

_Si las miradas mataran, _pensó preocupado_, Seria el único en pie.  
_

_

* * *

_

Bella estaciono el coche, pisando fuertemente el freno y se dirigio a la casa antes de que los otros pudieran reaccionar.

La acogedora casa de campo, que parecía demasiado pequeña para seis vampiros agitados, estaba en un lejano claro en el bosque. Un pequeño camino de tierra conducía hacia ella, con rocas y guijarros dispersos en el. En la distancia, un rió corría, y caía por una cascada para terminar el pequeño lago que había mas abajo.

Una vez a adentro, Bella siguió caminando, pasando a Samuel y Janine, que estaban en la cocina charlando. Ellos se detuvieron a mitad de la frase, viendo como ella pasaba casí corriendo, obviamente molesta. Intercambiaron una mirada y rápidamente siguieron a Bella hasta su habitación.

Angela aclaro su garganta fuertemente, anunciando

-Se porque esta molesta. Dejenme explicarles.

Trent se giro hacia ella, gruñendo amenazadoramente.

- ¡¿Lo sabias?!

- ¿Porque habría de decírtelo? Es _obvio_ que ella no quiere que lo sepas todavía, y no estabas de humor para entenderlo.

Un gruñido salio por sus labios al mismo tiempo que intentaba abalanzarse sobre ella.

Josh intervino, poniendo una mano en su pecho.

- No te atrevas a tocarla, o lo pagaras -susurro.

Receloso, Trent inclino la espalda, pero el dolor lo invadió cuando escucharon un pequeño, pero desgarrador sonido.

Sollozos. Bella estaba llorando...

Trent se dejo caer en un sofá, dejando caer la cabeza en sus manos.

- ¿Que he hecho?

Janine llego a su lado rápidamente, acomodando su largo cabello rojo detrás de su hombro. Paso un reconfortante brazo alrededor de sus hombros -Trent, cariño, todo va a estar bien. Nos encargaremos de ello.

El resto de la familia estuvo de acuerdo, y corearon - "No te preocupes, ella esta bien", "Bella estará bien" y, "Hermano, aquí estamos"

Trent miro hacia arriba, con la ansiedad reflejada en sus ojos.

- ¿Pero y si no? -pregunto, intranquilo. Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando sus pies, por la ventana, cualquier cosa menos a el.

Aun asi, continuo.

- Ella no lo sabe todavía. Y... tengo miedo de que me odie cuando lo sepa.

De repente, los sollozos cesaron, la casa quedo en silencio.

Angela hablo, sus ojos destellaron furia. -Es tiempo. Debes decírselo ahora.

Trent miro a cada miembro de la familia, suplicando una salvación. Pero cada uno asintió, estando de acuerdo con Angela.

Trent se puso de pie y atravesó la habitación, dirigió una ultima mirada hacia a atrás, antes de abrir la puerta y salir.

La puerta crujió al cerrarse.

Josh rompió el silencio, murmurando - ¿Alguien tiene sed? Yo realmente necesito ir a cazar.

Janine paso por delante de el, lanzandole una mirada asesina por escoger el mejor momento para querer ir a cazar. Samuel estaba en la puerta, con los ojos cerrados mientras se frotaba la frente.

- ¿Que? -exclamo Josh. Todos lo miraron incrédulos, incapaces de creer su... indiferencia a la situación.

Cuando el silencio se hizo ridículo, Angela, rodo los ojos, tomo la mano de su compañero y salio precipitadamente de la habitación.

- Vamos -mascullo.

_Cualquier cosa por sacarlo de allí_, pensó asperamente.

* * *

- Hey -murmuro Trent nervioso.

Ella giro su cabeza lejos, negandose a mirarlo.

El suspiro. Se fue a sentar a la cama junto a ella. Esto iba a ser difícil.

En cuanto lo sintió a su lado, Bella se alejo.

- Lo siento mucho. Yo... yo no debí haberme comportado así. Y... bueno, espero que puedas encontrar el perdón en tu corazón.

- ¿Perdon por que? ¿Por intentar lastimarme? ¿Por pensar en hacerlo? No acepto hasta que lo aclares.

El se alejo, dolido por la crueldad y amargura de su voz. Poco a poco volvió a su posición original. _Ella tenia toda la razón para reaccionar de esta manera, de sentirse de esa manera conmigo._

El la tomo de su barbilla, obligandola a mirarlo. Ella no lo miro a los ojos, gruño ferozmente.

De repente, su intuicion, lo hizo arrodillarse a su lado.

Esta vez, ella no se aparto de el, se limito a cerrar los ojos.

- Bella, es importante que me escuches. Necesito explicarte. Yo... yo tengo que decirte algo. Un secreto que debí haberte dicho desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Porque?

- Porque, necesito que las cosas entre nosotros estén bien. No puedo dejarlo así. Esto lastima mucho. No podría soportar estar lejos de ti.

Ella vacilo, apretó fuertemente sus ojos cerrados, como si se estuviera concentrando en algo.

De repente, sus ojos se abrieron, escrutando su rostro: el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, el temblor de sus labios...

Ella asintió, y susurro:

- Dímelo.

El, sonrió con gratitud, respirando profundamente antes de empezar su historia...

- ¿Cuanto sabes de mi vida como humano? -pregunto.

- No mucho -admitió Bella, mirándolo. La curiosidad la invadió.

- Te hablare sobre ello. Probablemente mas de lo que siempre quisiste saber.

Hizo una pausa, recolectando sus pensamientos antes de hablar. Recordando aquellos tiempos demasiado bien...

* * *

_Trent se mantenía a la distancia, silenciosamente admirándola. Esa es mi chica, pensó orgulloso._

_Sasha bailaba en el centro de la habitación, dando vuelta con gracia con su compañero de baile. El estudio su aspecto cuando ella giro por delante de el, una enorme sonrisa enyesada. Su sedoso cabello castaño, estaba amarrado en una trenza, algunos de sus cabellos caían casualmente en el lado izquierdo de su rostro._

_El recordó la mirada en su rostro cuando ella salio del vestidor. Ella había girado suavemente, luciendo su vestido de baile. Estaba hecho licra color marrón. Su estomago quedaba ligeramente al descubierto, aunque lo suficiente para que el pudiera admirarlo. Su falda llegaba al piso, su espalda estaba totalmente expuesta, una pequeña, y casi invisible cuerda unía el frente del vestido, un gran parte de su pecho también estaba expuesto, hojas de oro cubrían sus pechos, los delgados y finos brazos de Sasha llevaban guantes hasta los codos, tenia unos brazales que los detenian, mientras unian dos finas hojas de seda a cada uno de sus brazos. Con cada movimiento que hacia, su vestido brillaba, añadiendo un aura de elegancia a su belleza. Para completar el conjunto, había colocado alrededor de su cuello un collar topacio y una diadema en su cabello._

_Trent no pudo contener un jadeo. Su belleza estaba mas acentuada que nunca._

_Ella rió, un adorable, y suave sonido._

_- ¿Trent? ¿Mudo? ¡Estoy sorprendida!_

_El salio de su aturdimiento y sonrió por su broma._

_Trent King tiene algo que decir sobre todos y todo. Esta noche las cosas cambiaron considerablemente._

_El dio un paso hacia ella, tentado a besarla, sus labios color rosa. Ella vio su intención y estiro una perfecta y cuidado mano para detenerlo._

_- No. ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo me tomo este maquillaje?_

_- Vamos Sasha. Sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo._

_El puso su mirada de cachorrito, deslumbrándola._

_- Bueno esta bien... uno pequeño no lastimara_

_El lo tomo como un si. El tiro de ella hacia el, envolvió su cintura con sus brazos y la beso suavemente._

_Se quedaron así por un buen momento. Rompiendo el momento, una voz grito - Grant! ¡Debes estar en 30 minutos!_

_Sasha se volvió hacia el, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro._

_- Tengo que ir a practicar. Te quedaras, ¿no?_

_El dolor empezaba a reflejarse en sus ojos, cuando el bromeo - ¿Lo dudas?_

_Ella sonrió radiante, antes de girarse y dejar la habitación._

_Ahora, aquí estaba parado, mirando su amado baile a través de la habitación, contento de estar ahí y mirarla por siempre..._

_

* * *

_

Trent paro, tomando la reacción de Bella. Ella se sentó, con una expresión de piedra en su hermosa cara.

- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que me estés hablando de tu hermosa, novia humana? -pregunto irritada.

- Ese no es el punto. Vamos a llegar a mi... situación pronto. Se paciente.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, pero asintió para que siguiera, ansiosa por conocer la historia completa.

Cerrando los ojos, Trent continuo, recordando sus días como humano...


	6. Los problemas empiezan

* * *

**Nota de traductor:**

_Hola! Pues aqui esta el quinto capi, no soy mala y actualizo bien rápido, y creo que asi serán todas las actualizaciones no esperare mucho... Y pues gracias por los reviews me alegra mucho que pues este haciendo la traducción bien, sin ninguna incoherencia. Espero que le vayan entendiendo a lo de Trent y su historia xD Si no, pues se las explicare, va?_

_Cualquier cosa me dicen _

_Besos _

**Autora:** nyckii

**Traduccion:** Yuli

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

_Trent esperaba en el carro, a que su ángel llegara. Impaciente, comenzó a tocar un ritmo irregular en el volante._

_El espero, espero y espero. Con exasperacion, bajo la mirada para checar el reloj.  
_

_10:19. Hace una hora que había terminado la competencia de baile. Inquieto, sintonizo la radio en busca de su estación favorita._

_Irritado, Trent subió el volumen hasta que su Ford Puma estaba temblando por los graves del ritmo. El estacionamiento estaba casi vació, el miro hacia la entrada, la mayoría de los bailarines, subía a sus coches y se alejaba de allí._

_Ya solo habia dos coches en el estacionamiento. El suyo era uno de ellos._

_A las once y media, Sasha y su pareja de baile, Devon, salieron, mientras hablaban y reían juntos._

_Trent murmuraba para si mismo, mirando hacia el claro cielo nocturno. En el norte de California el cielo estaba claro, no contaminado._

_El miro hacia la pareja, justo en el momento en que Sasha se paraba de puntillas y besaba a su pareja en la mejilla._

_El apretó su mandíbula, gruñendo silenciosamente. Ellos se despidieron, y Sasha se dirigió al coche. Devon se alejo con una sonrisa de auto-satisfacción._

_Tan pronto como ella se subió al coche. Trent puso en marcha el auto y tomo 100 mph. Sasha se aferro a su asiento y freneticamente agarro el cinturón de seguridad._

_- ¿Que estas haciendo? -grito-. ¿Porque vas tan rápido?_

_- ¿Porque has tardado tanto? -dijo ferozmente._

_- Bueno, Devon pensó que nos saldría mejor si practicabamos mas. ¿Es un problema?_

_- Lo es si no me llamas para decírmelo._

_- ¿Desde cuando eres tan sobreprotector? ¡Esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida, y tu la has arruinado!_

_Paso los dedos por su desordenado cabello negro, negandose a hablar._

_Ella lo miro, fulminandolo, por el resto de la hora del viaje. _

_El coche se detuvo en frente de su casa, Trent piso los frenos con cólera._

_Sasha salto del carro, agarrando su ropa de baile._

_- ¿No hay beso de buenas noches? -grito sarcásticamente. Ella siguió caminando, no se volvió._

_El regreso a su auto, murmurando incoherencias para si mismo mientras conducia hacia su casa._

_Metio su coche en un aparcamiento disponible. Sobre el, un letrero indicando, Universidad del Norte de California, brillo. _

Diablos. Acabo de arruinar todo entre nosotros_, pensó Trent, reprendiéndose mentalmente por ser tan... estúpido. _

_El golpeo su cabeza contra el volante, el dolor agudo adormeció su corazón._

_Finalmente, mientras un moretón se extendía por su frente, el tomo una desicion. El regresaba. Para disculparse._

_Puso en marcha el auto y regreso por donde habia llegado. Eran las 12:39._

_Echo un vistazo al reloj y condujo arrebasando el limite de velocidad permitido. Si lo atrapaban de nuevo, lo detendrían, y era algo que no podía permitirse ahora._

_Asegurándose de que no hubieran guardias de seguridad, se dirigió al dormitorio de la chica, paso furtivamente por el mostrador y el elevador, llegando a las escaleras._

_El hizo su camino al tercer piso. __Tomo una llave de repuesto del dormitorio 302, donde era el dormitorio de Sasha. Afortunadamente ella no tenia compañero de piso, y seria mas fácil salir sin ser detectado. _

_Con un crujido, la puerta se abrió y él se metio, cerrando la puerta lo más rápidamente posible. Deteniéndose brevemente para cerciorarse de que nadie había oído la conmoción, estuvo atento a cualquier sonido._

_Afortunadamente no había nada, el camino hacia el dormitorio de Sasha._

_Ella miraba a través de la ventana, dándole la espalda. Las montañas se podían ver por aquella ventana que estaba frente a ella._

_El suspiro, y aclaro su garganta con fuerza._

_- Hum. Hey -mascullo suavemente, demasiado bajo para ser oído. Por un minuto, el temió que ella no lo hubiera oído._

_El se dio cuenta de que ella se había dado la vuelta, y lo miraba con su grandes ojos azules. El, nervioso, se mordió el labio. Hasta ahora, el no había pensado en como le habían afectado sus furiosas palabras._

_- ¿Que estas haciendo aqui? -dijo con la garganta seca.  
_

_- Yo... Yo quería pedirte perdón._

_El se fue a sentar junto a ella, viendo la vista que tenían frente a ellos. De nuevo, paso los dedos por su cabello, pensando en como debería de decir... esto._

_- Yo no debí haber sacado conclusiones tan rápido. ¿Como se supone que iba a saber lo que estaba pasando? Pero, entenderé si me quieres dejar ahora mismo._

_El la miro, su estomago se retorcia ansioso. Ella tenia la cabeza levantada, lo miraba a los ojos._

_- Yo también lo siento. Debí haber llamado, pero no lo hice._

_Trent contuvo un jadeo. ¿Le estaba pidiendo disculpas?_

_Lanzo los brazos al cuello de ella, llevándola hacia el._

_- ¿Sabes que eres perfecta? -pregunto el._

_Sus labios se separaron cuando ella lo miro. _

_- No... Tu eres el perfecto._

_El sonrió abiertamente. La dejo de nuevo en la cama, y fue hacia la puerta delantera.  
_

_- No te preocupes. Todavía no me voy -la tranquilizo. Aseguro el cerrojo de la puerta, y fue hacia donde ella estaba, se acostó encima de ella, dejando sus brazos en ambos lados de la cabeza de ella. Se inclino hasta que sus rostros estaban separados por una pulgada de distancia._

_- Las clases no empiezan hasta las nueve -murmuró sugestivamente, respirando en su cara._

_Ella sonrio maliciosamente, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello._

_- Mañana es Sábado. Las clases comienzan hasta el mediodía._

_- Bueno en ese caso..._

_Sasha tiro de el, dejándolo junto a ella, se encerraron en un apasionado beso. Cuando se rompió, Sasha rió -Cierra la puerta, Sarah esta a lado y si oye esto, me matara._

_El sonrió, y fue a cerrar la puerta de la recámara. _

_- Ahora. En donde estabamos..._

_

* * *

_

Bella miro airadamente a Trent, su labio inferior sobresalia.

- ¿Hay alguna razon para todo esto?

El rió silenciosamente. Ella el escuchar esto, entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente, desafiandolo a reírse.

- ¿Este es tu gran secreto? ¿En verdad tengo que saber esto?

Sonaba disgustada, la risa de Trent quedo atrapada en su garganta. Estaba extremadamente irritada.

- No amor, pero lo necesitas saber todo para entenderlo.

Ella alzo una delicada ceja, pero siguió en silencio.

El parpadeo, aturdido por su belleza, respiro profundamente.

- No se si quiero que sepas esta parte -miraba hacia abajo mientras hablaba.

- ¿No te das cuenta de cuanto te quiero? ¿De como me mataría perderte? -a regañadientes miro hacia arriba para ver su reacción, los ojos de Bella estaban muy abiertos, la ira y el dolor habían desaparecido.

El continuo. -Pienso que tu... me odiaras despues de que te diga lo que hice.

Rápidamente cerro los ojos, esperando la reprimenda, que ella le dijera que se fuera y nunca regresara, que ya no quería oír su historia.

Ella lo sorprendio, tomo suavemente su mano y la acaricio.

Levanto la cabeza, mirándola incrédulo. La mirada de ella no vacilo, lo miraba a los ojos de una manera profunda.

- Puedo ver cuanto te esta lastimando esto. Por favor, continua. Necesito saber que te paso. Para que te haga ver así.

Ella vacilo, mirando sus manos -No me iré. Lo prometo. No te haré eso. Yo... yo no podría.

Trent sintió el amor a través de el. Sonrió, expresando su gratitud por estarlo escuchando.

- Después de esa noche, las cosas se hicieron... difícil. Y empezaron los problemas.

El cerro los ojos, susurrando -Devon fue la causa de todos esos problemas.


	7. Devon

* * *

**Nota de traductor:**

_Hola!! Pues aqui un nuevo capi de esta linda historia, que por cierto esta muy triste!! cuando lo lei y lo traduci casi me hizo shorar! xD Y si no, pues leanlo y ya me diran que les parecio... De nuevo muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews y por seguir la traduccion, me gustaria traducirlos para la autora, pero no cuento con ese tiempo xD_

_Bueno ya los dejo leer, cuidense_

_Tschüss _

**Autora:** nyckii

**Tradutora:** Yuli

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

_Trent jugaba ansiosamente con su collar. Verifico que el ramo no tuviera ninguna flor marchita._

_El sonrio, satisfecho. Cada rosa estaba perfecta. Tomando un profundo respiro, levanto la mano para tocar la puerta._

_Antes de que su mano hiciera contacto con la gruesa madera, la puerta se abrio de golpe, Sasha salio. Vestia una minifalda vaquera, y una apretada camisa marron, en contrastando maravillosamente con su piel palida. Su pelo habia sido amarrado precipitadamente en un moño, dejando algunos cabellos sueltos. Sus pies habian sido deslizados en un par de talones negros._

_- Oye..._

_**(1)**Ella se ruborizo, sus mejillas combinaban con su camisa._

_- ¿Cual es la ocasion? -pregunto el sorprendido. El observo que ella parecio incomdarse._

_- Eh... bueno, iba a... una noche de chicas con Sarah -ella tomo de la mano a Sarah cuando esta llego._

_- ¿Lista para irnos? -pregunto alegremente._

_Sarah miro a Trent y a Sasha confundida - Hum, ¿que?_

_- ¿Recuerdas? Ibamos a ir al cine esta noche -Trent alzo una ceja, no convencido._

_- Bueno, esta bien... -Sarah regreso a su cuarto, abriendo la puerta para ir por su cartera y su bolso._

_Trent y Sasha se quedaron en silencio. El rompio el silencio, cada vez mas enfadado. Habia algo malo en el silencio._

_- Asi que... ¿cuando van a regresar?_

_- Tarde. Te llamare mañana, vale? -respondio vagamente._

_Sus ojos buscaron en los de ella, intentando inutilmente ver la verdad en su alma._

_En ese momento Sarah llego con su llave, despues de que cerro la puerta, volvio a tomar del brazo a su amiga._

_- Bueno... ¡Adios! -Sasha comenzo a caminar, agitando a su novio cuando empezo a desaparecer por el pasillo._

_Sus ojos se encogieron cuando echo un vistazo a la mano derecha de ella._

_- ¡Espera! -llamo el, y corrio tras ellas. Se giraron, confundidas al ver que el venia hacia ellas._

_- ¿Donde esta tu anillo de compromiso? -exclamo el mirando sus dedos con desagrado._

_- Oh -Ella miro su mano, y se ruborizo -Me lo quite porque no queria perderlo._

_El podia decir que estaba mintiendo. Sus ojos destellaban y parecian nerviosos, se nego a mirarlo a los ojos._

_- Lo que se -se dio la vuelta sin decir palabra alguna, y regreso por donde habia venido._

_- ¡Trent! -ella lo llamo con urgencia, cada vez mas fuerte, pues corria detras de el. El se dio la vuelta, enormemente irritado._

_Respirando agitadamente, ella lanzo sus brazos a su cintura, y apreto con todas sus fuerzas._

_El inhalo bruscamente, a causa de la sorpresa. Lentamente, envolvio su cintura con sus brazos, ella se relajo._

_Despues de unos minutos que habian pasado en silencio, Sasha miro a su amiga, que estaba de pie frente al ascensor, moviendo su pie con impaciencia._

_Ella se paro de puntillas y beso a Trent en la mejilla antes de irse corriendo por el pasillo y gritando - ¡Te llamare por la mañana!_

_El sonrio en respuesta, antes de volver a donde habia dejado las rosas. Con cuidado, busco en cad petalo, algun maltrato, pero estaban perfecta, sonriendo satisfecho, salio del dormitorio._

_Paso el resto de la tarde haciendo un trabajo que tenia que entregar al dia siguiente._

_Al las once, reviso el reloj. Sonrio a si mismo, tomo las llaves y salio por su auto. Una hora hasta el toque de queda. No habia manera de que lo capturaran esta noche. El estaria en su cama durmiendo cuando fuera el toque de queda._

_El arrebato las rosas del asiento del pasajero, arranco el coche y se alejo del lugar._

_Unos minutos mas tarde, estaba afuera del dormitorio de Sasha, debatiendose menalmente. ¿Deberia tocar? O podria hacerle una sorpresa... El sonrio en ese momento. Saco silenciosamente la llave de su bolsillo._

_Silenciosamente abrio la puerta y se metio. Cerro la puerta en silencio. Sonrio en la oscuridad, dejando las rosas en la mesa de Sasha._

_Camino a la puerta de su dormitorio. Extrañamente, estaba cerrada. Su mano estaba a punto de girar el pomo cuando escucho en escalofriante sonido..._

_La risa de Sasha. Esa risa que solo era para el. Y ella no sabia que estaba aqui. A Trent lo invadio la furia y el dolor, las lagrimas le nublaron la vision._

_Se obligo a respirar profundamente. No habia forma de que el supiera que ella estaba alli... con alguien mas. Como habia presentido, escucho una risa proveniente del dormitorio. Profunda, seductora... masculina._

_Trent abrio la puerta de golpe y dio contra la pared causando un ruido sorprendente. Sus ojos normalmente cafes estaban peligrosamente negros cuando vio a la pareja en la cama._

_La camisa de Sasha estaba en suelo. Junto a ella, el brazo de el, envolvia su cintura sin mucha fuerza, un rostro que le hundio el corazon, Trent lo reconocio._

_Devon._

_El deslizo de la cama, alejandose de Sasha. Recogio sus vaqueros y su camisa, paso junto a Trent al dejar la habitacion._

_Habia alegria escondida dentro de sus ojos borgoña, y en un instante ya sse habia ido, dejando a Sasha y Trent solos._

_Trent giro sobre sus talones, su cuerpo estaba tensado. Ella salio de la cama, y tomo una camisa y unos pantalones._

_El curvo su labio y siguio su camino. Desesperadamente, ella agarro su brazo, sin quererlo dejar ir._

_Gruñendo, el giro alrededor de ella, tratando de tranquilizar su voz._

_- ¿Que quieres de mi? -exigio, el tono de su voz aumento con cada palabra._

_Ella se alejo, atrapada en su brillo negro. Trato, pero no podia apartar la vista. Avergonzada, bajo la mirada cuando hablo, su voz temblaba._

_- Q-Que eso no es lo que piensas que es..._

_- ¿En serio? ¿Porque deberia creerte? ¡Dame una maldita razon por la que debe creerte!_

_Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras seguia mirando al suelo, sin saber que decir._

_Disgustado, se alejo, con un poco de esfuerzo, lejos de su alcance._

_- ¡E-espera! -dijo con voz ahogada-. ¡No te vayas!_

_El salto - ¿Porque no deberia?_

_- Te necesito! ¡Y, y estamos comprometidos! ¡No puedes i-irte!_

_- Mirame_

_Ella cayo al suelo, sollozando. En ninguna partte suya podia sentir remordimiento por lo que estaba haciendo._

_Furioso, agarro su anillo de compromiso y salio de la habitacion, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta._

_Sasha hizo ecos el el pasillo. Inutilmente, grito por el. Sus llamadas pasaron por oidos silenciosos, y sus pasos no vacilaron cuando el dejo el edificio._

_En cuanto estuvo dentro del coche y hubo cerrado la puerta, el no aguanto mas. Las lagrimas brotaron, deslizandose por sus mejillas._

_Tu eras todo para mi. Nosotros lo eramos todo. Tu arruinaste todo lo que pudo haber sido. Tu tomaste la desicion de estar con el. Tu decidiste escondermelo. Al final, todo llega hasta ti... Las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza. Que fueran verdad. Todo era culpa de Sasha._

_Lentamente, y dolorosamente, sintio su corazon romperse, desmoronandoze en pedazos ante sus ojos. Roto en pedazos y partes insignificantes._

_Condujo a su casa en silencio._

_La puerta se cerro detras de el con suavidad. Y con gratitud, se metio entre las mantas de la cama, dejando que la inconsiencia lo llevara lejos..._

_

* * *

  
_

Los ojos de Bella estaban fijos en el, horrorizados.

El miraba sus manos, apretando suavemente. No hubo respuesta. Preocupado, el levanto la mirada para ver su hermoso rostro.

Se veia destrozada, recordando algo que debio haber enterrado hace mucho...

Por un momento, el penso que habia visto lagrimas brillar como joyas en sus ojos, pero cuando parpadeo, desaparecieron.

- Eso no es todo, ¿verdad? -pregunto suavemente. El asintio incapaz de hablar.

Una fria palma acaricio su mejilla. El cerro los ojos, sintiendo su tacto, relajandose automaticamente.

Ella rompio el silencio, murmurando -Se lo que se siente.

Perplejo la miro -¿Hmm?

- Tener tu corazon destrozado. Roto.

El acaricio su cabello consolandola, ella se perdio. Sorprendente, ella lo entendia.

- Esta es la parte -se detuvo

- No te odiare. Lo juro.

El intento sonreir, pero miserablemente fallo. Ella se inclino frente a el, sus ojos parpadeaban con dolor.

- Estoy aqui para ti -murmuro con suavidad.

Sin otro momento de vacilacion, el empezo a revelar su secreto. El pasado, enterrado por mucho tiempo, ahora estba siendo revelado.

_

* * *

  
_

_Poco despues de medianoche, el crujido de la puerta alerto a Trent. Se sento, y miro la puerta de su dormitorio._

_Si es Sasha. Juro que yo... penso miserablemente._

_Una sombra aparecio, abriendo y cerrando la puerta tan rapidamente que si Trent hubiera parpadeado, se hubiera perdido del movimiento._

_- ¿Quien esta ahi? -silbo en la oscuridad, mirado con recelo alrededor de el._

_La sombra se separo de la pared y se movio a un lugar donde la luz de la luna brillaba a traves de la ventana._

_Era Devon._

_- ¿Que estas haciendo aqui? -gruño Trent bruscamente, dando un paso hacia su nemesis._

_- Oh, yo no haria eso si fuera tu, Trent -Devon mofo su nombre maliciosamente._

_Las manos de Trent se cerraron rapidamente en un puño y se paro a lado de su cama, su pecho subia y bajaba rapidamente._

_- He decidido que podrias ser un poco util como un... complice -Devon declaro las palabras con simpleza._

_Trent fue tomado por sorpresa, ante el hombre que estaba ante el. Pero, sus palabras regresaron y murmuro - ¿Porque habria de hacer eso?_

_Devon se acerco un paso - Veras, soy un vampiro._

_Eso, hizo que Trent estallara en risas, agarrandose los costados fuertemente._

_- ¿Un vampiro? Debes estar bromeando._

_Impaciente, fruncio el ceño y gruño - ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!_

_Trent se burlo - ¿Que mas me vas a decir? ¿Que los lobos existen? Ademas, ni siquiera tienes colmillos._

_Devon rodo los ojos, exasperado._

_- Bien. No necesitas creerlo. Pero, pienso que eso podria servirte en... situaciones._

_En un instante, Devon tenia a Trent en el suelo, presionandolo dolorosamente contra el suelo de madera. Su dientes se hundieron en el cuello de Trent, la sangre comenzo a brotar y a caer en el suelo._

_El fuego lo invadio, extendiendose rapidamente por su sangre. Apreto los labios, intentando de no gritar en la intensa agonia._

_Devon se paro, limpiando la sangre de sus manos y sus pantalones, sonriendo para si mismo._

_- Tu primera victima -dijo cruelmente, tirando una foto de Sasha, sus ojos miraron fijamente a Trent._

_La oscuridad lo invadio, empezando a tirar de el._

_Antes de que cayera inconsiente, escucho cuatro palabras: Sasha grant te lastimo._

_Cuando Trent desperto, pudo sentir cambios en el. El frio, la piel de granito, su vista y oido habian mejorado. El recordo el momento antes de su "muerte". Hablando de vampiros..._

_Un nombre destaco en el: Sasha Grant._

_Su imagen lo miraba desde el otro lado del dormitorio. En pocos pasos, tomo el marco, estudiando y memorizando cada detalle. Su primera victima..._

_De repente, sintio un impulso, un rasguñar persistente detras de su cuello. Estaba sediento._

_Mecanicamente, se paro, corrio al dormitorio donde estaba la chica. El entro a su habitacion, rompiendo el cerrojo con un simple toque de sus dedos._

_Ella estaba acostada en la cama, durmiendo. Ella olia tan bien... El gruño fuerte, el veneno se acumulaba en su boca..._

_Lentamente, ella se revolvio despertando, mirandolo confusa - Trent... Trent ¿eres tu?_

_El pudo sentir el miedo, la felicidad, inquietud alrededor de ella._

_Sin pensarlo se lanzo hacia ella, presionandola contra la cama._

_- ¿Trent? ¡Trent! ¿Que estas haciendo? - Abruptamente, fue silenciada cuando el la dreno. Sin remordimiento, la dejo en cuanto la dejo seca._

_Pero aun, tenia sed... El necesitaba mas sangre..._

_Esa noche fue sangrienta. La Universidad entera fue masacrada, nadie salvo Trent King. A la mañana siguiente, la policia fue llamada para investigar el asesinato de doscientos mil estudiantes y profesores..._

_Mientras la policia investigaba la escena del crimen, Trent estaba parado en una colina mirando la escuela. Horrorizado por lo que habia hecho el solo._

_En pocas palabras, era un monstruo._

_

* * *

  
_

Trent se sento, con la cabeza en las manos cuando termino la historia. Bella estaba en silencio, asimilando todo lo que le habia contado.

El no levanto la mirada, temeroso a la reaccion de ella a sus palabras.

- Oh, Trent - gimio ella, tomando su rostro, obligandolo a mirarla.

- ¡¡Has guardado todo esto, por todos estos años?! - Preocupado, por la mirada angustiada de ella, asintio.

Ella lanzo sus brazos alrededor de el, susurrando rapidamente, demasiado rapido para los oidos humanos -Ahora entiendo... Y no te odio.

El se congelo por un momento, en shock. Despues entusiasmado, le regreso el abrazo, apretando fuertemente.

- Nada de esto fue tu culpa. No te culpes a ti mismo.

- Gracias -fue todo lo que dijo, antes de aplastar sus labios contra los suyos, silenciandolos.

Cuando el beso se rompio, el sonrio, mas a gusto despues de haber contado su historia.

- No mas secretos entre nosotros

Bella se tenso antes de cubrir sus sentimientos. Lo abrazo aun mas. El lo tomo como una confirmacion, y le dio un abrazo de oso.

Ella cerro sus ojos para mantener el estremecimiento que viajo por su columna -No hay secretos -repitio sin cesar en su mente.

* * *

(1)Her 5'1" looked up at his 6' form, confused. **"Esa frase era la que iba ahi, pero no supe como traducirla xD"**


	8. Monstruo

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

_Hola! Aqui de nuevo, creo que estoy actualizando demasiado rapido xD Gracias por todos aquellos que siguen la traduccion y me dejan sus lindo reviews que me animan a traducir mas rapido xD. Bueno pues eso es todo, se cuidan. Bye. Besotes_

**Autora:**nyckii

**Traductora:** Yuli

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

Trent se cepillo el grueso cabello castaño fuera de sus ojos, mirándolos fijamente. Ella sonrió detrás suavemente, agarrando su mano firmemente.

- ¿Estas segura de que vas a estar bien? -le pregunto a Bella. La frente la tenia arrugada.

Ella rió bajo, asintiendo con la cabeza - Por supuesto, es solo por cuatro días.

- Bueno... estoy seguro de que alguien podría quedarse contigo... -ella puso un dedo en sus labios, silenciándolo.

Por lo que ella había esperado la ultima vez, le aseguro - Estaré bien. Vete. Necesitas cazar.

Su frente se arrugo cuando ella miro sus ojos oscuros. El lo noto y sonrió calurosamente.

- Ire. Si estas segura de que estaras bien.

- Positivo -ella le sonrió, la diversión chispeaba en sus ojos. Finalmente, el se inclino, envolviéndola con sus brazos. Cerrando los ojos, ella correspondió a su abrazo, respirando su esencia antes de que se alejara.

_Es solo por cuatro días_ se recordó a si misma.

La pareja se quedo en el momento, mirándose suavemente uno al otro. Bella empezó a estirar los dedos de los pies, suavemente cerrando sus manos alrededor de su cuello. El sonrió, el entendimiento aclaro su cara.

El se inclino hacia adelante, alzando la barbilla de ella, sus labios se separaban por una pulgada de los de ella...

Cuando Josh se estrello a través de la puerta, apurando molesto a su hermano.

Rápidamente, se separaron, mirando al delincuente que estaba ante ellos. El soltó -Siento la interrupción, pero hay algunos sedientos afuera, y no queremos esperar mas.

Bella sonrió, mientras que Trent rodó los ojos, echando un vistazo hacia su lado y murmurando -Estoy seguro de que el no se refiere a los demás.

Oyendo esto, Josh lanzo un golpe a su hombro. Riendo, Trent lo esquivo facilmente, se giro y dio un beso a Bella en su mejilla.

- Regresaremos pronto -le murmuro al oído. Ella asintió, sus labios rozaron cuando Josh empezó a mover el pie, impaciente.

Con un ultimo guiño hacia Bella, Trent siguió a Josh para salir por la puerta, cerrándose de golpe. Ella contuvo una risa cuando ellos empezaron a discutir, bromeando de ida y de vuelta.

- Todavia no tienes sed -se quejo Trent, refunfunñando bajo su aliento.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? ¡Yo siempre tengo hambre!

Trent se quedo callado por un momento, antes de estallar en risas. Bella miraba por la ventana, y lo vio en medio del camino, doblado a la mitad ya agarrándose los costados. Tan pronto como recupero al compostura, el dijo - No puedo discutir con eso. Nosotros te acabamos de llevar a cazar la semana pasada.

Suspirando, Josh se interno el bosque, sacudiendo la cabeza. Todavia sonriendo, Trent giro el rostro hacia la casa, agitando una mano para Bella, ella la agito de regreso, riendo.

Satisfecho, el desapareció entre los arboles después de Josh, y echo a correr.

Bella observo por un momento como las hojas se agitaban a su paso, para después alejarse del triste paisaje de Alaska.

Se hundio en un sofa cercano, poniendo delicadamente la cabeza en las manos. Se sento por horas... sin hacer nada.

Un rasgo humano la había seguido hasta su nueva vida. Un maldición y una bendición. Era su aversión a la sangre.

Bella podia estar en la prescencia de un humano todo el tiempo, sin ninguna molestia. El resto de su familia maravillaron su control, pero en realidad, era como si ella fuera humana de nuevo. Con algunos beneficios, por supuesto. Belleza, fuerza, velocidad...

Ella no le importaba tener este "talento". Era necesario conservar su humanidad, y ella se dio cuenta con el dolor de su corazón, que Edward se había equivocado. Ella _había_ conservado su humanidad. Ella seguía siendo Bella.

Claro que, era una Bella diferente. La Bella de Edward había muerto el día en que le había dejado. Todavía, tan duro como ella trato de ocultarlo, estaba recuperando piezas de ella misma y tratando de unirlas de nuevo.

Suspirando con dolor, puso una mano en su pecho, su respiracion se atoraba en su garganta, el dolor hinchandoze en su corazón y adormeciendo su cuerpo lentamente.

Cuando ella ya estaba cambiada, no habia tenido tiempo para pensar o llorar por su perdida.

- _No quiero que vengas conmigo..._ -esas palabras sonaron a través su cabeza. Porque, cuando las otras memorias humanas habían desaparecido, podia recordar este momento, y el sabor del dolor con tanta claridad.

Ella empezo a sollozar con lagrimas secas, doblada a la mitad para mantenerse unida.

_Estos cuatro días van a ser muy largos..._ pensó sombría, cerrando los ojos y forzándose a alejar los recuerdos.

* * *

Bella se sentó en su primera clase, nerviosamente inquieta, cruzando y descruzando sus piernas. _¿Podria ser esto mas incomodo?_ grito en su mente, empujando cada vez mas lejos el sentimiento.

Podía sentir la mirada aburrida de Edward en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Por primera vez, Emmett estaba en silencio, viéndola loas disimuladamente posible.

Ella concentro sus ojos en el maestro frente a ella, tomando escrupulosamente notas de la lectura y nunca apartar los ojos de la parte frontal del salón. Cualquier cosa para mantener sus ojos lejos de la parte de atrás del salón...

Todo era demasiado tentador para girarse y reunirse con su mirada de oro, sumergirse en ellos una vez mas...

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella alejo el pensamiento molesta. _Tengo a Trent y el tiene a ese ángel rubio... Y no lo necesito a el para ser feliz. _Ella repitió esas palabras en su mente, creyendo con su corazón y alma que fueran verdad.

Ella centro su mirada dorada de nuevo en el profesor, negandose a distraerse por pensamientos sin sentido flotando por su cabeza.

Pronto, el profesor, Sondal, comenzo a notar su atención, bebiéndolo con interés_. _Sonrió sugestiva mente, incluso tuvo la audacia para guiñarle a ella.

Disgustada, aparto la mirada, al reloj, contando los minutos antes de que la campana sonara.

Por un momento, ella pensó que había escuchado un gruñido detrás de ella, y sus labios se estiraron en una pequeña sonrisa.

_El esta tan disgustado como yo, tal vez mas, que con leer la mente..._ Ella se dio cuenta de que un segundo gruñido salio de la garganta de Edward.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, la campana sonó. Los estudiantes se levantaron de sus asientos, charlando entre si y colgándose las mochilas.

Bella se paro, minuiciosamente agarro sus libros, algunos objetos y se colgó la mochila al hombro. Antes de que ella pudiera dar un paso, una calida mano se poso en su hombro.

Furiosa, por dentro, se giro para encarar al maestro. El se inclino hacia adelante,mirándola._  
_

- Disculpe, ¿Puedo ayudarlo? -pregunto lo mas educadamente posible, mientras buscaba otro escape.

- Hum, si. ¿Disfrutaste la lectura? -en sus ojos pudo ver el significado oculto de sus palabras.

- Voy a llegar tarde a mi siguiente clase... -indico, dando un paso alrededor de el. Rápidamente, mas rápido que un ser humano medio, el lanzo un brazo, bloqueándole el paso.

Ella lo miro. Si el supiera lo facil que seria para mi romper eso, el me dejaria pasar...

Con exagerada lentitud pregunto - ¿Cuantos años tiene, señor Sondal?

Sus ojos brillaron con la pregunta, mientras que al mismo tiempo, mirando de arriba hacia abajo su cuerpo. Ella lo dejo pasar dificilmente.

- Veinticinco -Bella contuvo el impulso de reírse _¿En serio? Y yo tengo cuarenta y ocho._

- Oh bueno. Lo siento pero tengo novio, si me dejara pasar...

Se negó a moverse, sus ojos azules brillaron con malicia. Alguien aclaro su garganta detrás de el, y el giro sus ojos anchos.

Edward estaba parado cerca de la puerta, apoyado contra un pupitre, mirando con odio al maestro.

- Señor Cullen, ¿Hay algo que necesite? Estoy ocupado.

Edward no pareció molesto por el tono irritado de su voz, dijo - Escoltare a Bella a su próxima clase -. Ella no se molesto en corregir su nombre, pero lo miro en la relevacion, rápidamente caminando junto a el.

El agarro su mano firmemente, pero suavemente. Ella tiro ligeramente al sentir una descarga eléctrica que atravesó por su piel, pero se encogió, regresando su mano a su posición original.

Ellos se giraron para irse, Bella tiro ansiosamente para salir y alejarse de la habitación.

Casualmente, Edward se detuvo en el pasillo, tirando de su hombro - Oí toda la conversación, estuve en la habitación todo el tiempo- Con eso, dejaron a un sin palabras, y horrorizado Señor Sondal atrás, mientras ellos se dirigieron a la siguiente clase de Bella.

El camino entero fue en silencio. Bella disfruto del momento, el no tener que hablar. Con una pequeña punzada de irritación, ella sabia que si hablaba la voz se le quebraria.

Ellos se detuvieron en frente de su auto. Ella miro hacia abajo hacia el plateado Volvo, en shock. _¿El todavía tiene este coche?_ penso incredula. _Yo habría pensado que el tendría un modelo nuevo..._

Ella miro hacia arriba, encontrándose con su mirada, desafiaste -Esta no es mi clase -dijo fríamente.

El sonrio, sus cejas se levantaron - Ya me di cuenta.

- ¿Porque estoy aquí?

- Bueno, no es como si _necesitaras_ los créditos para la clase...

Ella lo miro peligrosamente, las manchas marrón de sus ojos se endurecieron. _¿Porque estoy aquí?_ repitió furiosa.

Sus ojos traicionaron a su angustia cuando la miro. Ella parpadeo, y el rápidamente enmascaro sus emociones por otras. Sospechando, ella se acerco a el, mirando fijamente sus ojos.

Rompiendo el contacto visual, miro hacia abajo, jugando con la carpeta en sus manos.

- Yo... Yo necesitaba hablar contigo.

Ella miro lejos, sabiendo que lo inevitable estaba por venir...

- Yo necesitaba disculparme por...

Ella lo corto antes de que la herida en su pecho se abriera - ¿Disculparte por que? ¿Por no amarme? Eso no es un pecado -ella rió amargamente, no mirando lejos del campus.

- No, yo nunca...

- No, Edward. Solo... no.

Ella se alejo, caminado por el estacionamiento - ¡Bella, espera! -la llamo desde atrás, corriendo para alcanzarla.

Ella se centro en la acera de cemento, caminando rápidamente para evitar sus miradas interrogatorias.

En minutos, ellos se pararon en frente de la clase de ella. Ella giro el pomo de la puerta, a punto de abrirla, cuando su muñeca quedo atrapada en su puño de hierro. Ella la giro, tratando inútilmente de liberar sus dedos.

Ella miro hacia arriba, y su corazón le dolió al ver la mirada de sufrimiento en sus ojos. Sin querer, el quito su brazo, y dio un paso atrás.

Un ángel no merece ser lastimado así...

El pensamiento corrió a través de su cabeza, sin que pudiera evitarlo. Enfadada, ella lo alejo, sustituyendolo._ El no es un angel... Solo es un monstruo._

Cuando el se giro para irse, ella murmuro suavemente -Gracias.

Sus ojos se abrieron por el asombro, pero el sonrió con su sonrisa torcida, musitando - Cuando quieras.

Siguió por el pasillo y pronto desapareció de su vista, girando en la esquina y desapareciendo.

Ella sonrió timidamente antes de abrir la puerta. Cuando ella se sentó en su silla, con horror se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente. La manera en que veía el mundo... Todo era mas brillante, mas profundo... con mas significado. Y solo por unas palabras con Edward Cullen.

Bella fruncio el ceño. _No, no hay nada entre nosotros. Nada. Yo tengo una familia... No necesito otra._

Sus pensamientos le decían una cosa, mientras que su corazón le decía otra...


	9. Que me duele mas

_Hola! Pues aqui les va otro capi muy bueno por cierto. Espero que les guste (es uno de mis favoritos), y pues como ven las cosas cada vez se ponen mas buenas ^^ Y bueno Kelly Clarkson junto con otro tipo que no me acuerdo xD cantan la cancion de este capitulo. Por si querian saber._

_Se cuidan_

* * *

**Capitulo 8  
**

* * *

Bella camino fuera del salon con el monton de estudiantes que iban hacia la cafeteria en cuanto la campana del almuerzo sono.

Aunque, ella sola hizo un giro brusco que la alejo corriente constante de los estudiantes en esa zona.

Ella tomo respiraciones profundas, buscando entre la multitud una cabeza familiar cubierta de pelo bronce.

Sus ojos se ampliaron involuntariamente y ella camino lejos hacia las sombras del edificio, ella se recargo en la pared. _¿Porque? Soy feliz... No necesito mas angustia. _

Ella empujo la puerta, rapidamente caminando hacia adentro. Habia un inusual silencio cuando ella camino por el pasillo sin rumbo, mientras iba pasando por las aulas vacias. Unos pocos maestros la miraron curiosos mientras pasaba, pero ella los ignoro.

Finalmente, ella se detuvo al final del pasillo, tocando una puerta cerrada. Un fuerte bullicio se escucho adentro, cuando la maestra se dirigio a la puerta. Ella entreabrio la puerta, miro por alli con cautela.

Belal se inclino hacia adelante, murmurando - Hola. Soy una de sus estudiantes, y me estaba preguntando si podria quedarme para el almuerzo -ella le ofrecio uan calida sonrisa mientras la mujer anciana la observaba.

La maestra bajo sus lentes hasta el puente de su nariz, mientras miraba las hermosas caracteristicas de Bella.

Sus ojos brillaron mientras empujaba la puerta abriendola un poco mas, dejando suficiente espacio para que Bella pudiera colarse dentro.

- Oh, si. Te recuerdo. Hermosa, una chica muy talentosa.

Ella le enseño el camino por los montones de hojas de musica, mientras limpiaba el camino a el area de musica.

- Aqui tienes, querida. Puedes experimentar con cualquiera de esas -ella dirigio una mirada severa a Bella, añadiendo -Solo, no los rompas.

Bella asintio, sentandose en un piano de cola grande. Con cuidado, ella paso sus dedos por todas las teclas.

Ella oyo como la pequeña maestra dejaba el aula, diciendole a su estudiante -Ahora vuelvo, Solo necesito hacer mi rutina de cafe -un minuto despues, ya se habia ido, dejando a Bella sola en el gran salon.

Ella no sabia porque habia venido a este salon. No tenia ningun significado para ella. Pero, el primer dia, parecia que le daba la bienvenida, un lugar abierto para estar. Y ese camaron de profesora.

Bella rio para si misma. La mujer era pequeña, pero definitivamente sabia lo que hacia.

Ella cerro los ojos, tocando suavemente las teclas del piano. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente cuando una melodia vino a ella. Curiosa, toco las teclas, mezclando las notas.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando extrajo la melodia. Cerrando los ojos una vez mas, toco la pieza lentamente, memorizando cada nota. Con cada toque de las teclas, ella lo iba añadiendo a su pieza, la musica fluia por sus dedos, volando a traves del piano.

Cuando la musica floto por toda la habitacion, ella sintio las palabras burbujear dentro de ella, amenazando con explotar - Que es lo que mas me duele... -susurro para si misma.

En un momento de inspiracion, las palabras le gritaron. Bella fruncio el ceño, usando toda su habilidad para coger cada nota y frase.

Lentamente pero segura, empezo a cantar, juntando la musica y las letras. Las palabras rodaron fuera de su lengua, haciendo un eco agraciado por la habitacion...

* * *

"What Hurts The Most"

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house,  
that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again i pretend  
i'm okay but that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most, is being so close__And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what i was tryin to do_

_And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_...  
_  
_

* * *

Bella termino con un trino melodico, viendo con asombro el piano que estaba delante de ella.

La puerta se cerro de golpe y la maestra se paro alli, con el asombro marcado en su arrugado rostro.

Por primera vez en muchos años, ella estaba sin palabras.

- ¿F-Fue tu... tu primera vez tocando e-esa pieza?

Bella asintio con timidez. Modesta - No es tan bueno...

Su maestra a un se encontraba parada, congelada en el lugar, mirando del piano a Bella, y volviendo otra vez al piano.

- Oh mi... Oh Dios... -sin ninguna otra palabra, ella salio disparada fuera de la sala, chillando - ¡Corine! ¡Macy! Oh Dios, ¡vengan aqui inmediatamente!. ¡Creo que tenemos otro prodigio musical en nuestras manos!

Bella rio ante el balbuceo de afuera, poniendo sus dedos en las teclas y tocando su pieza. _Mi pieza_, penso con cariño.

Todo se vino abajo cuando se dio cuenta sobre que era la pieza... Especificamente, de quien trataba.

Sus dedos se detuvieron de repente. _Edward. El me inspiro esta musica..._

Ella no lo nego. No haria nada. Todo en esa cancion trajo de regreso los recuerdos...

_No quiero que vengas conmigo..._

_No me convienes..._

Abrio los ojos cuando el dolor empezo a invadirla. Con pasion, siguio tocando, llenando la musica con sentmientos... sus sentmientos.

Todo lo que habia pasado esa tarde, lo cerca que habia estado de perdonarlo, se habia ido. Esta cancion lo habia cambiado todo.

Cuando la pieza fue lenta, su voz empezo a quebrarse, temblando. Ella paro, bajando la tapa del piano y llorando. Los sollozos sacudieron su cuerpo, pero sus ojos continuaron secos.

Por primera vez desde su transformacion, ella realmente queria llorar. Lagrimas corriendo por su rostro, eso era lo que ella queria. Para permanecer emocionalmente.

Algo brillante se reflejo en la tapa del piano, pero antes de que ella pudiera observarlo, desaparecio, un producto de su imaginacion.

Ella se paro con fluidez, dando un ultimo pero prolongado vistazo al piano antes de salir del aula.

Ella paso a su maestra en el pasillo que hablaba con otras dos mujeres, probablemente Corinne y Macy. Cuando ella las paso, Bella murmuro - Regresare mañana.

Su maestra asintio impaciente, antes de continuar con su platica con las otras maestras.

Antes de que saliera del caliente edificio, Bella reparo en algo... extraño.

Otro vampiro habia estado aqui recientemente. Ella fruncio el ceño, explorando la zona buscando cualquier signo de otro vampiro. La escencia era extrañamente familiar, pero ella aun no lo ubicaba...

Con una mirada hacia atras, Bella se encogio de hombros y se dirigio a su clase.

* * *

Ella respiro en el aire fresco mientras se dirigia su auto. El aire estaba claro y las nubes dispersas, permitiendo que unos cuantos rayos de sol penetraran los bosques de Alaska.

Cuando se acerco, ella noto algo que hizo que se congelara. Seis vampiros rodeaban su auto. Cada Cullen estaba recargado en el, notando que se acercaba.

Ella juro por debajo de su aliento, mentalmente reprendiendose por haberse estacionado tan lejos. Miro a Emmett, quien estaba parado junto a su puerta, sin dejar entrada alguna.

Bella suspiro resignada, preguntando cansada - ¿Que quieren?

Alice se recargo contra Jasper, inclinandose en su pecho. El froto circulos en su brazo, mientras miraba con triste a Bella.

Rosalie estaba detras de Emmett, sus hermosos ojos estaban muy abiertos y habia preocupacion en ellos. Por debajo de la fachada, una indirecta de recelo brillo en sus ojos.

Edward era el mas cercano, sentado en el capo del coche. A lado de el, estaba sentado su "sustitucion" aferrandose a su cintura. Negandose a reconocer la presencia de el.

Bella paso sus dedos por su cabello, mirando a cada uno de ellos.

- ¿Hay alguna razon por la que no pueda entrar a mi propio auto?

Alice bailo, retorciendose sus delicadas manos y murmurando -Solo necesitabamos hablar contigo. Te hemos extrañado tanto...

Bella la corto con una risa sin humor.

- ¿En serio? ¿Me han extrañado? -pregunto sarcasticamente. La cara de Alice cayo, y ella dio un paso hacia donde habia estado antes.

- Alice, dejame encargarme de esto - le murmuro Emmett. El se volvio hacia ella, sus ojos estaban llenos de suplica.

- Ella tiene razon: ¡Te hemos extrañado mucho! Tu eras mi hermana pequeña, y dolio mucho dejarte ir...

El corazon de Bella se ablando, mientras que sus ojos se endurecieron.

- No te creo - dijo simplemente.

Todos la miraron, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

- Bella... -susurro Edward, con su voz de terciopelo.

Ella se giro hacia el primero, su hermosa cara estaba lleno de rabia incontrolable.

- Si te hubieras preocupado por mi, no me hubieras dejado. Si te hubieras preocupado por mi me habrias buscado por todos lados. Si te hubiera importado... tu no me habrias sustituido -solto ella, mirando a la chica que tenia a lado.

El agujero en su corazon empezo a abrirse, y ahi no estaba Trent para detenerla. Ella no podria soportar eso por mucho tiempo mas antes de que se derrumbara.

Ella escondio su cara en sus manos, susurrando - Por favor. Solo dejame ir.

Emmett y Edward dieron un paso hacia adelante, negandose a dejarla pasar sin ninguna explicacion.

Jasper se puso en medio de ellos, poniendo una mano calmante en sus pechos -No, dejenla ir. Ella esta sufriendo.

Con gratitud, Bella miro a Jasper. Sintiendo su mirada, el se giro, dandole una calida sonrisa, murmurando suavemente - Te puedes ir ahora.

Ella susurro un breve "Gracias" a Jasper, y una debil sonrisa, antes de sacar sus llaves y abrir el auto. Los Cullen se alejaron, dandole espacio para salir.

Sin dirigir una mirada atras, ella condujo, poniendo el auto a ochenta y cinco millas por hora. En el tiempo que ella llego a casa, se derrumbo.

Se arrastro hacia su habitacion, hundiendose en la cama. Bella cerro sus ojos y mecio suavemente, para que el dolor se fuera.

- Ven a casa pronto -susurro ella, antes de dejar que la angustia se apoderara de ella.


	10. Mi Final Feliz

**Nota de traductor:**

_Hallo!!! Bueno aquí les dejo otro cap, muchas gracias por los reviews y por seguir la historia, y por esperar taanto tiempo, siento la tardanza xD, y si efectivamente Bella quería que Trent regresara a casa... está sufriendo mucho... Bueno ya me tengo que ir, voy de rápido... cuídense_

_Nos leemos pronto_

_Grazie mille!!!_

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

Los dedos de Edward pegaban en la mesa impaciente cuando miró hacia la puerta de la cafetería.

_Ella no va a venir, Edward, _pensó Alice desanimada.

Él levantó su cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron —¿Qué quieres decir? —gruñó él, furioso.

El resto de los Callen se congelaron, mirando la conversación con intensidad. Alice sólo sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos estaban tristes y cansados.

_Por nosotros_, pensó ella, sin romper el contacto visual, _ella no va a venir por nosotros._

De repente, ella se detuvo, una máscara blanca congeló su rostro. Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron, y después cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en su visión.

_Bella sentada en el salón de música, sola. En sus brazos, sostenía una guitarra, sus delgados dedos rasgaban con gracia las cuerdas._

_—Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh… —su hermosa voz llenaba la habitación, haciendo eco en el pasillo vacío._

_Ella cerró sus ojos, y lentamente, dejó la guitarra en el suelo con un ruido sordo._

_Inexpresiva ella miró la pared que tenía en frente, su espalda estaba erguida y recta. Sin ninguna advertencia, ella se dobló, su delgado cuerpo se doblaba, mientras que se envolvía a sí misma con sus brazos._

_—No... no puedo hacer esto —murmuró tranquilamente._

_—No quiero lastimarme más..._

_Ella se sentó en silencio, metida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Algo brilló en su mejilla, pero un instante después, había desaparecido..._

_La visión se terminó._

Alice se estremeció violentamente, apoyándose en Jasper para que la ayudara. Ella cerró los ojos hundiendo su cara en su pecho.

—No —gruñó Edward bajo su aliento. Jasper se tensó, afectado por el torrente de emociones provenientes de su hermano.

Después de un momento de silencio, Edward murmuró serio: —Nadie viene conmigo.

Él se alejó de la mesa, saliendo rápidamente de allí. Edén miraba frenéticamente a cada uno de los miembros de su familia.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó, su voz era áspera.

Alice no levantó la mirada, su rostro estaba lleno de emoción cruda. Jasper sacudió su cabeza, pero sin mirarla. Rosalie se acomodó el pelo a un lado, mirando la mesa. Y Emmett, su rostro usualmente jovial estaba preocupado, la miró con cautela y miró lejos rápidamente.

Edén sintió el pánico invadiéndola, consumiéndola. Con una mirada a los vampiros que la rodeaban, se paró.

—Bien. Si ustedes no me dicen, iré a averiguarlo yo misma.

Alice levantó la cabeza, y con una velocidad de rayo, agarró la muñeca de Edén.

—Dale tiempo —en silencio, sus ojos estaban rogándole a Edén, pidiéndole que se quedara.

Ella cabeceó, se sentó, mirando la puerta por donde Edward había salido. Enojada, ella exhaló, rompiendo el silencio de la mesa. Nadie miró hacia ella.

Ellos estaban escondiendo algo...

En ese momento, ella prometió que iba a descubrir la verdad. _Esto nos está lastimando a todos. Necesito saber que está pasando ahora. Lo sabré, no importa el riesgo o costo..._

* * *

Edward se deslizó por el pasillo en el edificio de música, sus pisadas eran silenciosas. Ninguno de los maestros miró a su dirección cuando paso por allí, el caminó más rápido, por la urgencia de alcanzar a Bella.

Cuanto más se alejo, más extraño era el silencio. Él se esforzó por encontrar su olor entre todos los olores de los humanos.

Al final del pasillo, oyó un grito ahogado. Ella estaba allí. Había una puerta en medio de ellos. Una puerta que lo separaba de su... ¿Qué?

Suspiró. Ella ya no era más su amor. Ella lo fue una vez, pero él lo había arruinado. Él miró hacia el piso de mosaico, sus puños estaban cerrados.

_Si no la hubiera dejado, nada de esto hubiera pasado_, pensó él. El todavía tendría a Bella. No está _Bell_ fría y sin emociones.

Ella sería cálida y amistosa, amorosa y compasiva. Con él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una melodía de guitarra que salía por la puerta, su oído desarrollado capto cada nota. Involuntariamente, abrió mucho los ojos. Era compleja, hermosa... y ella había escrito esto.

Era única en comparación a todo lo que había oído antes, suave, pero llena de emociones.

Y después, ella empezó a cantar, las palabras salían de sus perfectos labios.

En silencio, se maravillo, cerrando sus ojos y memorizando la textura de su voz, bebiendo la belleza de ella.

EÉ entro al aula, abriendo y cerrando la puerta sin que lo detectara. Él se movió para pararse en las sombras, viéndola cantar a una habitación vacía.

Él miro la manera en que sus dedos deslizaban por las cuerdas, como ella parecía saber que tocar después.

Él nunca aparto sus ojos de ella, capturando su escancia de la gracia que venía de ella. Su cabello marrón brillaba en la débil iluminación, el chocolate en sus ojos brillaba triste.

Con un sensación de hundimiento, comenzó a darse cuenta sobre que trataba la canción. Era sobre _él_. Él le había inspirado esta canción.

De repente, la cantidad de emociones que tenía la pieza tomaron un nuevo significado. Ella estaba lastimada, después de todos esos años, por el. Él le había hecho esto... a un ángel.

Él se recargo en la pared, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con fuerza._ Jasper moriría si estuviera aquí_, pensó él, _y todo esto es mi culpa._

Edward sintió su corazón romperse cuando él vio que la visión se desarrollaba. Bella estaba doblada, agarrándose sus costados -Trent, te necesito... -susurró ella.

Cuando ella dijo esas palabras, él sintió su corazón partirse. Ella no lo amaba. Después de todo lo que le había hecho, no había manera posible de que este ángel pudiera perdonarlo.

Entonces, él hizo la única cosa posible. Huyó. La puerta se cerró de golpe tras él y no le importo quien la hubiera oído azotarse. Él estaba muy lastimado.

Él se subió a su auto, saltándose el resto de las clases. Sus ojos se cerraron cansados. _Ella no te ama_, una voz en su cabeza lo reprendió.

_Eres un monstruo..._ las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza y él se inclinó hacia adelante, agarrándose la cabeza en la agonía.

Era cierto. Él era un monstruo.


	11. Lo siento tanto, Bella

**Nota de Disculpas:**

**Cuando lei todos los rewies me quede con cara de WTF?? Pense que era una broma organizada o algo así xD Porque la verdad no entiendo como llego a pasar esto, me llego un rewie de una lectora comentandome el capítulo!! No lo se, es muy extraño no tengo ni idea de como paso esto... en fin pardon!!**

Ahora si... los dejo con el verdadero capítulo, y bueno para de disculpa tratare de subir otro capítulo al ratito, sino _tomorrow_

**Por cierto ayer olvide poner felicitaciones a Robert, Feliz Atrasado Cumple!! **xD

**Nota de Autor:**

¡Pardon, pardon, pardon! En serio disculpenme por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, les juro que como traigo tantas cosas en la cabeza y ando algo ocupada con un foro qeu tengo... me había olvidado por completo de esta traducción, como esta cortita... lo deje para al último...

Esta traducción se la dedico a **Sara75** y a **Nessi Black** porque ellas fueron las que me acordaron que tenía que actualizar este fic... xDDD

Y por cierto odie a Edward en este capítulo :(

Ahora si... ¡A leer!

P.d: Por la pregunta de saleisha lane... Nay, el fic no esta terminado, esta en hiatus :( Solo llego a los dieciocho capítulos

**Yuli Cullen**

* * *

**Autora: **nyckii

**Traductora:** Yulia

* * *

El jardín del Eden**  
**

* * *

Capítulo 10**  
**

* * *

Bella acarició las teclas de su nuevo piano con cariño. Su superficie de ébano reflejo la brillante luz que se colaba por la ventana.

Suspirando, ella se levantó, tomando sus llaves de la mesa y dando zancadas hacia afuera para ir a su auto, ella metió las llaves en el encendido, arrancando el motor y avanzo rapidamente.

Minutos después, ella llegó a la escuela. Se quedó sentada, inmovil, mirando el aparcamiento que lentamente se llenaba y estudiantes que caminaban hacia los suelos de la escuela.

_No quiero verlos de nuevo, _pensó ansiosa. Ella retorcio los dedos nerviosa, mirando por la ventana.

Cuando reflexionó la situación, un elegante Volvo plateado y un brillante Porsche amarillo se deslizaron en el aparcamiento. Alice conducía el Porsche, sus ojos se deslizaban en la marea de autos, buscando un lugar disponible. Edward estaba directamente atras de ella, sus ojos estaban fijos en el camino.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron del pánico. Los únicos dos lugares libres... estaban a lado de su auto. Agarrando sus cosas, ella salió del auto, tomando un rápido ritmo hacia la escuela.

Alice atrapó la mirada de Bella, había un maldito placer en su cara. Emocionada, ella aceleró, casi chocando con dos desafortunados adolescentes.

Edward frunció en ceño ante la velocidad de Alice, pero sus ojos brillaron cuando vio a Bella haciendo su camino a través de la multitud de estudiantes.

Hábilmente, ellos se deslizaron en los estrechos espacios del aparcamiento, saliendo del auto antes de que le motor se apagara.

Ellos siguieron su camino, hasta que su olor se fue, por el olor de todos los humanos que tenían a su alrededor. Emmett, Jasper, Edén y Rosalie los alcanzaron antes de que pudieran tomar otro camino.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Emmett, frunció el ceño cuando poso su mirada entrre Edward y Alice.

Jasper pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposa cuando una ola de dolor provino de ella. El hizo una leve mueca, pero presionó contra ella, haciendo confortantes circulos por su brazo.

Edward sacudió su cabeza, mirando hacia donde el camino terminaba. Sin ninguna palabra, el regreso por el camino por donde habían venido.

Intercambiando miradas significativas, el resto del la familia siguió, cautelosamente mirando a Edward.

* * *

Bella se detuvó en la entrada del salon de música, respirando pesadamente. Furtivamente, ella dio un vistazo detras de su hombro, buscando algún vampiro que la haya seguido.

Ella exhalo, una leve sonrisa aparecio en sus labios cuando ella atraveso las puertas. Con pasos firmes, ella entro al salon de música.

El aula estaba alumbrado debilmente, un foco parpadeaba en el centro de la habitación. Cuando ella camino al area de música, ella miro una lampara cercana. La luz inundaba la habitación, suficientemente apagada para sus ojos sensibles.

— ¿Señora, Montgomery? —llamó ella indecisa, las palabras hicieron un extraño eco en las altas paredes.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia adentro de la oficina. Una clara barrida de sus ojos, reveló que la maestra no estaba allí.

Echando una última mirada a la habitación, ella se sentó en el banquillo, sus dedos se deslizaron por las brillantes teclas negras y blancas.

Sus ojos se cerraron cuando tarareo una desconocida canción para si misma. Sus manos se poscicionarón, y por un momento ella olvidó sus preocupaciones, envolviendose a si misma en la música.

Tan pronto como sus ojos agraciaro el piano, una melodía floto, las notas vagaban y danzaban por el aire. La música progresó, llena de una intensidad demasiado grande para palabras. Suavemente, ella empezó a cantar.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

Los ojos de Bella destellaron cuando cantó. Ella miro directamente hacia la inexpresiva pared blanca delante de ella. _Ni siquiera puedo llorar_, penso ella triste.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

Ella no sabía que estaba cantando, o porque. Las palabras salían de su corazón, imparables. Ellas hablaban de sus verdaderos sentimientos...

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

Su cabeza se sacudió mecanicamente, sus dedos nunca vacilaron. Pero, tengo a Trent ahora, se argumento a si misma debilmente.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_I miss you_

_No. El dijo que no me amaba..._ La pieza empezo a hacerse lenta, llegando a un final. _No_, resolvió ella. _Edward Cullen tiene mi corazón. El lo perdió... lo aplasto, lo manipuló. No... Trent tiene mi corazón ahora... lo que queda de el..._

Un grito apagado atrajo su atención hacia la oficina de la profesora. La señora Montgomery estaba parada, había una pila dispersa en sus pies. Su boca estaba abierta en una perfecta O. Culpable, Bella alejo sus manos, alejandose del piano.

— Lo siento mucho, señora Montgomery. No vi cuando usted llego y...

La pequeña mujer la interrumpio, sonriendo y diciendo — No, no. Cuando lo necesites, ven. No me importa.

Bella inclinó su cabeza, confusa — ¿Esta segura? No le importa que... bueno, ¿Me este saltando clases en este momento?

La señora Montgomery le quito importancia, agitando su mano — No. Con el talento que tienes, querida, hay becas escolares muy faciles.

Ella se agacho, recogiendo la música antes de salir por la puerta animada, murmurando para si — Buena chica. Llegara lejos...

Los labios de Bella se curvaron y se giro hacia las teclas. Cuando toco el primer acorde, una fuerte fragancia paso detras de ella. Se engarroto, bajo las manos rápidamente.

Otro vampiro.

— Se que estas ahí. ¿Que es lo que quieres? —pregunto ella, su voz temblaba.

— Eso fue hermoso. ¿Porque te detuviste? —Bella apreto su mandibula cuando reconoció la sedosa y suave voz.

El camino hacia adelante hasta que estuvo a un paso detras de ella. Subitamente, ella se movió lejos, la distancia entre ellos crecía.

— Bella... —gimió el—, ¿porque estas haciendo esto?

— Sabes porque. No preguntes —murmuro sombriamente, mirando como estatua la ventana.

Ella sintió su mano cerrandose alrededor de su mano, acercandola. Ella se volvió de mala gana, quedando cara a cara con sus ojos dorados. Se sentaron en silencio, el intentaba entrar en su mente.

— Ya no me deslumbras —susurró ella, su respiración era irregular. El rió, inclinandose cerca.

— ¿No lo hago?

Todavía cautivada, Bella se acerco, hasta que sus labios casi se tocaban.

— Bella... necesito que sepas que yo nunca... —el se detuvo, rozando suavemente sus labios con los de ella.

Los ojos de ella se cerraron, cuando deslizo sus dedos en su cabello. Las manos de el se deslizaron a su cintura, estrechandola con fuerza.

— ¿Edward?

Ellos se separaron, mirando la interrupción. Edén estaba parada en la puerta, en shock. Dos perfectas manos cubrieron su boca. Temblando con fuerza, ella se giro y corrió, a velocidad vampirica.

Edward se paro de la banca, deteniendose a mitad del camino a la puerta. Se giro para mirar a Bella, sus ojos estaban torturados. Ella le regreso la mirada, suplicandole que se quedara con ella.

El sacudió su cabeza y su cabello bronce cayo en sus ojos. Entonces, con un último susurro — Lo siento tanto, Bella...

El se giro y corrió detras de Edén.

Bella se sentó en silencio, su corazón se fracturaba de nuevo. Ella empezo a temblar incontrolablemente, mirando sin mirar al suelo.

No... Dejo que me lastime de nuevo ¿Porque me hago esto a mi misma?

Ella se dejo caer de la banca, y se quedo en el suelo. Dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos, ella lloró...

Media hora después, cuando la señora Montgomery regresó, ella estaba ahí sentada, sola en su dolor de corazón.

* * *

Bueno esto no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero dada la situación... Quería informarles que con otras chicas cree un foro donde se apoyan a los autores críticados por el foro de LMF, no es nada en contra de ellos, solo es para ayudarles cuando tengan problemas a la hora de escribir y para resaltarles los errores que podrían cometer al escribir un fanfic. Lamentablemente nos cambiamos de foro y casi todos los miembros originales se perdieron a la mitad del camino y solo quedamos 4 xDD El foro no es muy popular, pero creo que hay cosas muy interesantes sino pasense a ver si es que les interesa:

**h t t p : / / p a r a u n b u e n f i c . f o r o a c t i v o . n e t / p o r t a l . h t m**

No debería hacer esto porque para empezar no es mi fic, pero creo que podría de ser de ayuda, lo digo por experiencia, porque ya ha ayudado a varias gentes xD. Agradeceríamos mucho si nos ayudaran a hacerle un poco de publicidad a las personas que crean que necesiten ayuda o que aportaran algo si es que les llegara a interesar ;)

Bueno creo que eso es todo y espero que se pasen a echarle una ojeadita. En mi perfil hay más detalles por si les interese y también esta el link por si este no llega a servir...

**Leon**


	12. Muerto

**Nota de Traductora:**

Como lo dije, aquí esta el capítulo ^^ Es como una disculpa por mi... estupidez de poner mi otra historia de Harry Popotes, y me acabo de dar cuenta de que en el capítulo anterior puse "nota de autor" pueden creer lo estúpida que soy, lo tendre que corregir.. xD

Este capítulo me casi me hizo llorar cuando lo leí y aun más cuando lo traduje! :(

Y bueno... si quieren leer pronto la continuación dejen rewies (aunque no los merezca) si soy chantajista, pero esta gran historia tiene muy pocos rewies, creo que merece más... :(

**Yuli Cullen**

* * *

**Autora: **nyckii

**Traductora:** Yulia

* * *

El jardín del Eden**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Muerto**  
**

* * *

Edward corrió por el bosque detras de Edén, el frío viento golpeaba su cabello. Sus pasos eran sielnciosos cuando llamo a Edén.

— ¡Edén, Edén! ¡Espera!

Los pensamientos de ella regresaron a el, dispersos y doloridos. Una vez alojado en su mente, haciendo que su corazón le doliera.

— No... Por favor... solo dejame sola... Pense que m-e amabas, peor supongo que estaba equivocada...

El apreto los dientes, acelerando aun mas entre los arboles.

Las montañas se perdían detras de el, dejando el todavía territorio de Alaska. El se detuvo por un momento, mirando hacia el camino por donde había venido.

Bella... el la había dejado, de nuevo... Su corazón se abrio al dolor, e involuntariamente, lanzo un grito ahogado, su respiración se aceleró.

_Puedes regresar_, una pequeña voz lo consoló. _No es demasiado tarde._

Por un momento, el se debatió, tentado. Sus labios eran tan suaves, el largo tiempo que espero para alcanzarla, mantener su seguridad en sus brazos.

Los sollozos de Edén estuvieron en su cabeza. Hacían eco en las montañas, alcanzando sus oídos.

Sus piernas comenzaron a volverse rápidas cuando el escalo la ladera congelada, mirando sus pies cuidadosamente cuando siguio sus excatas huellas.

Su olor se hizo mas fuerte cuando se acercaba. Agradecido, empezo a disminuir la velocidad, alcanzando el grupo de arboles en donde ella estaba.

Cuidadosamente, el se detuvo unos cuantos pies lejos de ella, agachandose lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro. Y lo asustó.

Se veía dolido. Sus dorados ojos estaban muy abiertos, con rasgones que parecían nunca se irían.

Ella aparto la mirada, agarrando su rubio cabello y creando una barrera entre ellos dos.

— ¿Edén? —susurró el de repentinamente. Ella sacudio su cabeza violentamente, mirando el suelo. El se acerco un paso, pisando una pequeña ramita.

La cabeza de Edén se levanto, y sus dorados ojos comenzaron a oscurecerse, quedando en una Borgoña siniestra.

El hizo una mueca de dolor cuando se encontro con su mirada, y esto solo parecía enojarla aun más. Sus puños estaban apretados, sus tendones resaltaban en su piel nivea.

Un afilado dolor atravezo el craneo de Edward, aplastandolo. Gritando, el cayo al suelo, agarrando su cabeza con las manos. Otro sacudida lo atravezo, intensificandose cuando se extendio por todo su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se cerraron cuando se agarró de un arbol cercano, enterrando sus dedos en la corteza.

El dolor empezo a disminuir, lentamente alejandose. El se relajo, abriendo sus ojos, aunque su cuerpo aun estaba tenso.

Sin ninguna advertencia, el fue atacado por el inesperado, y torturante dolor. El se retorcio en el frio suelo, un rugido agonizante salio de su garganta, rebotando contra la escarpada montaña.

Su visión comenzo a oscurecerse, obscureciendose hasta que el mundo se volvió negro.

Su último pensamiento coherente fue, _Lo siento tanto Bella... nunca debí haerme ido._

* * *

Emmett corría por los bosques, Alice estaba a unos pasos detras — ¿Ves a alguien? —siseó ella, mirando el bosque que tenían alrededor.

El sacudió su cabeza, adelantandose. De repente, el se congelo. Alice se engarrotó, capturando la tenue escencia de dos vampiros muy familiares.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y ella atraveso los arboles, siguiendo la escencia camino arriba y a través de la montaña. Desconcertado, Emmett la siguió.

Se lanzarón rápidamente, sus pasos eran invisibles y silenciosos.

La escencia aumentaba entre mas lejos llegaban, y su paso se acelero.

Era indudablemente la escencia de Edén y Edward.

No entiendo, penso Alice, perpleja, ¿Porque estaran allí arriba?

- Cualquier cosa que los haya llevado alla arriba, debe ser muy seria — Edward nunca ha ido tan lejos, ni siquiera cuando ha ido a cazar —musito Emmett, sus labios se hicieron en una delgada linea.

En esa misma tarde, Alice tuvo una visión.

_Edward sentado en un banquillo de piano, inclinado hacia Bella. La cabeza de ella estaba inclinada, y sus labios se tocaron por unos instantes._

_El beso se hizo más profundo y el paso sus brazos areldedor de su cintura, atrayendola a si mismo. Los dedos de ella pasaban por su cabello, sus labios comenzaron a sonreir._

_Sin ninguna advertencia, el se apartó, freneticamente alejandose. El encaró la puerta, mirando detras de el._

_El se giro para mirar a Bella, sus ojos estaban atormentados. Ella le regreso la mirada, suplicandole que no se fuera._

_Susurrando, — Lo siento tanto, Bella —el se dió la vuelta y corrió, dejando a Bella detras._

_Su cara se descompuso, y sus ojos centellearon. Su corazón estaba roto una vez más._

La visión termino.

Edward y Edén no se reunieron con el resto de los Cullen en el auto. Asumiendo que se habían ido a cazar, se fueron, Emmett y Rosalie manejaron su plateado Volvo.

Ellos no regresaron. Cuando el cielo se oscureció, Esme comenzo a preocuparse, retorciendo sus dedos y paseandose por la casa.

Finalmente, compartió sus preocupaciones, y Alice y Emmett comenzaron a buscar sus hermanos, alejandose más y más.

Ahora, ellos se pararon, mirando a la enorme vista que tenían detras de ellos.

Alice cubrió su boca con sus delgadas manos, los sollozos atravesaban su cuerpo. Impotente, se desplomó en el suelo, sacudiendo su cabeza mecanicamente.

Emmett siguió parado derecho y erguido, su mandibulo se abria y cerraba, sin palabras que escaparan de sus labios.

Edward estaba tirado delante de ellos, enroscado en un pequeña bola. Su cabello bronze caía en en sus ojos, y sus ojos estaban abiertos, su tono dorado estaba vidrioso.

Muerto.

Sacudiendose con furia, Emmett camino hacia adelante, cargando a su hermano en sus brazos. El parecía tan fragíl, tan roto...

Alice se paro, alcanzandolo con sus dedos para cerrar sus ojos.

Ella puso una mano consolante en el hombro de Emmett, murmurando — Carlisle tiene que ver esto.

El asintió, su rostro se enfoco en su hermano, buscando algun signo de vida.

No había ninguno.

Y luego, con una energía que ninguno de ellos dos poseía, ellos corrieron de regreso por el camino por donde habían venido, sus pies pegaban el duro suelo.

Con urgencia, ellos corrieron las doscientas millas de regreso, la sed inconsciente quemaba sus gargantas, la fatiga en sus huesos.

Sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en una sola cosa: La seguridad de su hermano. Y obviamente, las posibilidades de vida eran pocas.

Ellos harían cualquier cosa para tener a su hermano de regreso, hasta el punto de morir.

* * *

Un par de ojos los siguieron cuando dejaron el pequeño claro, cargando al inmovil vampiro.

Se ensancharon en la desesperación, los rasgones aumentaban rápidamente.

_Oh... no ¿Qué he hecho?_

Un angustiado aullido rezono en la helada noche.


	13. Cancelada

Hola, cuanto tiempo.

Supongo que no recordarán esta historia, hace mucho que no actualizo, ya sólo me faltaban dos capítulos y se terminaba la traducción. Pero creo que eso ahora no importa... Lamentablemente la autora abandonó FF . net y junto con ello eliminó todas sus historias, incluida ésta. Así que, eso... Ya no tengo manera de traducir los dos capítulos que faltaban. Prometí al inicio de la historia que la terminaría de traducir, cuando la autora saliera del hiatus en el que estaba, pero eso ya no está en mí, pues la autora tomó la decisión de retirar la historia y no puedo hacer nada.

A esta traducción le digo hasta siempre. Gracias por haberla leído y lamento que haya terminado así =/

**Viernes 8 de julio de 2011.  
**


End file.
